Chuck vs The 747
by 2old2write
Summary: So you thought Chuck and Sarah's honeymoon would be trouble free, eh? Lots of Charah but a ghost from someone's past, too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This one's been on my mind for a long time. I wanted to see some of the honeymoon at the end of Season 4 but they didn't go there. Then I read DirectorCarmichael's wonderful story The Best is Yet to Come and got excited again about writing this one. Thanks, DC, for the inspiration. I'm also a big romantic and always want to see/read/write about the love our two favorite spies share. So I hope you like this. All mistakes are mine. Please review if possible. Don't own Chuck, darn it!

Chuck awoke with a light tropical breeze blowing through the bedroom and the sounds of the surf crashing nearby. As he did every morning, he smiled. He smiled because the love of his life, the most beautiful girl in the world, was laying with him, head on his shoulder, left arm across his chest and legs tangled with his own. For the gazillionth time he wondered how this wonderful, sensual, goddess could be his wife. What had made the stars align to bring him ... his Sarah? He loved her name and would think it and say it over and over every day. He began to lightly play with her golden hair. On one hand he hated to wake her but, on the other, he just couldn't wait to look into the deep, cobalt blue eyes and see the love he felt being reflected back. He ached to see her smile. Yes, the one that completely melted him into a puddle of goo the very first time he saw it, four years ago in the _Buy More_. And he longed for those same lips to gently caress his. His wife ... his lover ... his everything.

Sarah began to gently awaken. She could feel movement in her hair as her husband ... yes, HER husband ... was gently stroking and tangling it. There was a wonderful breeze blowing through the bedroom and she loved waking to the sounds of the surf outside. But even more, she loved waking in his arms, feeling his heart beating, being surrounded by his very essence. She lay still, not wanting him to know she was awake. She loved, more than anything, the feel of laying with him, touching from head to toe and knowing this kind, loving soul was her mate. This man had shown her that love was the deepest, most meaningful emotion one could ever feel. She had avoided it for so long. It wasn't in the job description, was it? But he ... Chuck ... her Chuck ... awakened those feelings of love and now they would share those feelings forever. He had given her a home, something she never thought she would know. Sarah could no longer wait to see that electrifying Bartowski smile and have her lips caressed by his. Her husband ... her lover ... her everything. She smiled, knowing he would feel the movement on his shoulder. In the quietest of whispers she said, "Good morning, my love."

Yes, Chuck felt her smile and heard her greeting. In the same whisper he said, "Hello, my beautiful Sarah. I love you."

"I love you, too, Chuck." It had taken her so long to say it. Those three simple words. Even after Chuck had openly confessed his love for her, bringing a strange and wonderful warmth to her inner being, it had been against everything she had ever known. To make this all encompassing commitment to another soul frightened her like nothing else. How could she make that commitment to anyone, knowing it would end the independence she had worked her whole life to control? It took coming close to losing him for her to say it. Now she couldn't say it enough. "I love you with all my being."

They moved to lay on their sides, looking at each other and drinking in those wonderful feelings of being together. Sarah loved Chuck's large brown eyes as much as he loved her beautiful blue ones and they stared deeply into each other's soul, feeling the warmth. They moved into each other in a gentle kiss which soon escalated into searing passion and they made love with joy and excitement.

As they lay together basking in the afterglow they continued to gently caress each other. Time stood still for these lovers when in each other's arms. Finally at one point Chuck moved and kissed Sarah ever so gently while moving his right hand to her cheek. There he felt dampness. Pulling back he could see tears in Sarah's eyes. He dabbed at them until Sarah finally looked away and chuckled in embarrassment. "I don't know why I suddenly teared up like this. How crazy is that?"

Smiling that famous Bartowski smile that had so won her over, Chuck replied, "Baby ... baby. If you hadn't I would have myself. There's just nothing so wonderful as being here with you in my arms."

"You did this to me, you know," she said in mock anger. "I never was a crier until you changed me from a spy to a woman." But then that megawatt smile lit up her face, giving away her joy and gratitude.

"Well, I was always way too sentimental for my own good so I needed to drag someone down to my level."

Laughing, they both moved off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You do realize, Mrs. Bartowski, this is the last day of our honeymoon, don't you?"

"Oh, Mr. Walker, I wish you hadn't said that. I was hoping it was just a dream and we could stay here forever." They loved playing this little name game they had first started in the limousine leaving their wedding reception.

Sarah had been to many of the world's exotic locations but had always been 'on the job' and had not taken advantage, or even knew how to take advantage, of the offerings. Chuck, on the other hand, who had never been to any vacation spots, was able to quickly take advantage of everything the resort and island had to offer. During their two week stay at this exclusive resort in Hawaii they had had the time of their lives. Here, the outside world didn't exist. They weren't spies. There were no bad guys. No Beckman or Casey, Morgan or the _Buy More_. They just had each other.

They had spent the first couple of days alone in their private bungalow. They swam and sunbathed and made love. They ordered their meals in and just allowed the world to go on about it's business without them. They had lived together for over a year but their love and lovemaking had never been so exciting. There seemed to be no limit to the level of physical and emotional pleasure they brought to each other.

On the third day they began to explore the rest of the resort and the surrounding areas. The restaurants and clubs on site were top notch and they sampled them all. They went nowhere that they did not turn heads. They were a stunning couple and turned the heads of men and women alike. It was more than obvious to all that they were so very much in love. There was always contact between them, from simple handholding to linking arms to reaching out to stroke the other's arm or back or cheek. Their smiles alone would light up their surroundings. Chuck's initial aversion to PDA years ago was completely gone. It was not unusual for them to lock into a searing embrace and kiss that had those watching them swooning. It was also normal when they were dancing for the floor to clear so everyone could marvel at the physical and emotional connection these two lovers displayed. They would both blush and smile when the crowd applauded but they were secretly smiling with pride and joy in their partner and in their love.

Oh, there were a few individuals along the way that tried to hit on them. Men would try saying something to Sarah about being with a nerd and a couple of girls had 'accidentally' lost their bikini tops right in front of Chuck. But it never phased either of them as they only had eyes for one another. They just laughed and a quick flash of their wedding rings quickly dispersed those individuals.

"You know, sweetie, we haven't really done any shopping for the family so we have to do that today. I also don't want to leave without one last swim out to the cove we found a couple of days ago. Then why don't we just hang out at _The Wind Club_ for a casual evening. How's that sound to you?"

"It's perfect, babe. Just like us to be thinking exactly the same thing. Let's hurry up the shopping so we can get to the swimming."

After a wonderful day of surf, sand and love Chuck and Sarah spent their final evening in their favorite club at the resort. _The Wind Club_ was a mostly outdoor area where resort members could eat, drink, dance and socialize. There was a game area inside which was mostly ignored while the bar and bandstand were covered to look like a native hut. Most of the tables and the dance floor were open to the sky and looked out over the resort's main cove. Dress was casual. On this final night of their stay Chuck wore an unbuttoned, off-white Hawaiian shirt over a green tank top and khaki shorts. He had acquired a very nice tan during their stay, something unusual for him and his fair complexion. Sarah, even more tanned and glamorous, was in a bikini of white with gold trim and straps. She had a pale yellow, translucent wrap around her waist that trailing down one lovely, long leg. There was an audible gasp from several of the patrons in the club as this incredible couple walked in, arm in arm. Many pairs of eyes followed them across the deck until they sat down at their table. As usual, they both missed it all, being so wrapped up in each other's company.

They had made several friends during their two week stay and enjoyed the food, wine, music and friendship one last time. As the evening progressed they moved to two stools at the bar, chatting with acquaintances who happened by as well as with Jamie and Lynn, the two bartenders who had also become friends.

The band in this club was excellent: they did not overwhelm the crowd with sheer volume so conversation could be enjoyed as well as the music, and they were not shy about playing lots of romantic, slow music for the lovers in the crowd. Sarah and Chuck never missed a chance to hold each other and sway gently to the music out on the dance floor.

During one such dance Sarah whispered to Chuck, "So Mr. Bartowski, how did you get to be such a good dancer?"

"Well, Mrs. Bartowski, I once knew this knock-out blonde who insisted that I learn to dance. I was so very uncoordinated but she took me under her wing and showed me the glory of expressing love through the dance."

"Hmmm … she must have been very special to get you to open up like this."

"Unbelievably special. I think you would like her." With that Chuck pulled Sarah even closer and kissed her gently on the temple. Sarah just melted further into Chuck's embrace and sighed with great contentment.

They didn't see three gentlemen enter the club, stop and stare at the couple on the dance floor, and talk in hushed whispers while watching the couple walk back to their seats as the music ended.

The evening was perfect. They talked and laughed, always touching and sharing their love with one another. It was so relaxing and fun. Neither could ever remember a time when they were happier. Chuck was watching Sarah, as he did most of the time, oblivious to those around them. Her smile, her dimples, her cobalt eyes ... all completely mesmerizing him. Suddenly he saw Sarah's face change. The smile disappeared and her eyes glazed over, which he instantly recognized as her spy mode. Then the creases in her forehead began to appear. First the large one just inside her left eyebrow, then the slightly smaller one over her right eyebrow. What's going on? Chuck thought. And then even the tiny one just inside her right eyebrow appeared. Oh, oh ... a three crease alarm … Chuck knew there was something very, very wrong.

And then he heard it. A man with a raspy whisper and a strange accent spoke to Sarah: "Hey gorgeous, my name's Brock. How's about we blow this popcorn stand? I know you want to be with a real man tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and want to read more. This one takes us from the Resort to the Airport. A little action involved. Really found it hard to write the action sequences so if anyone has suggestions, I'm open. More Charah. Please R/R._

A man had quietly come up behind Sarah and was actually touching her neck with his left hand and hip with his right. Chuck growled (thank you, Casey!) and started to stand when Sarah gave him her _I've got this_ look. In the blink of an eye Sarah stood, pivoted to her right, grabbed the guy around the throat with her left hand and slammed him down on his back on her now vacated stool. Chuck was also standing and saw two other men watching closely. He moved to get between them and Sarah, giving them a withering look that stopped them where they stood.

Lynn had been bringing Chuck and Sarah fresh drinks and she audibly gasped with Sarah's movement. She dropped both drinks and just froze, watching her favorite couple confronting these men. Several tables of diners also heard the commotion and were watching but no one moved, frozen in surprise.

Sarah bent over her victim. From the rest of the room it was unclear what she was doing with him other than her head was very near his. "Listen, slob," she hissed, "you have about 45 seconds before you pass out. If I continue to hold you like this you will die. While you are still conscious do you notice something sharp against your throat? Yeah? Well, that is my beautiful 2.58 carat engagement ring given to me by my wonderful husband. It's sharp edge is enough to rip the skin of your throat wide open along with your jugular. Or if you prefer, notice my foot pushing inward on yours." Sarah was applying pressure on his foot now and a sharp pain shot through his knee. "I can apply just the right pressure here that will snap your knee and you will walk with a limp the rest of your life. Now ... Brock, was it? ... I'm going to let you go and if you so much as look at another women in this bar I will be back to finish this conversation. Do you understand?" With panic in his eyes as darkness began to creep into his vision, he nodded yes. With her most breathtaking smile, Sarah relaxed her grip and lifted him up to a sitting position. "There you go sir, I think we got that grain of sand out of your eye."

Not knowing what had happened except hearing Sarah's last comment, there was applause throughout the room to which Sarah gave a small curtsy. Chuck stepped in to help him to his feet, patting him on the back. In his best southern accent he said, "There, there, Brock, ol' buddy. I told you MY WIFE was a miracle worker. Let's just go back to your table now." It appeared that Chuck was helping him but actually had a death grip on the back of his shirt and was practically lifting and carrying him across the room. When they arrived Chuck smiled the killer Bartowski smile and said quietly through his teeth, "Now you gentlemen need to take your party to another bar because you have riled up my wife and, let me tell you, I will not be responsible for your safety. Now get out while you can still walk."

Jamie had, in the meantime, called security and two uniformed men came into the club, walked over to their table and asked the men to quietly leave the premises. The man who Sarah had worked over was still rubbing his neck as they walked out. None of them looked back at Chuck or Sarah but they could feel the cold stares following them out of the room.

Turning back to Sarah, Chuck walked over to his gorgeous wife who was blushing brightly. He took her in his arms and they gave the crowd something else to talk about: the most sensuous kiss anyone had ever seen in that club. When they broke the kiss and continued to embrace Sarah whispered into Chuck's ear, "Let's get out of here honey. I don't want to stay any longer. Besides, I think we have some final honeymoon business to take care of anyway." They said one final farewell to Jamie and Lynn before leaving arm in arm. Every eye in the house was on them in wonder and envy for the magical love these two obviously had for each other.

Once outside Sarah slumped slightly and Chuck held her tightly. "I am so sorry, Sweetie. I don't know what came over me ... I just felt a … a presence and reacted instinctively. I did not want spy girl to appear while we were on our honeymoon. I am so, so sorry."

"Sarah, baby. You have nothing to be sorry about. When I saw where he was putting his hands my spy training came bubbling up too. You just beat me to it. Neither of us wanted our other life to be here but it is an occupational hazard."

"I don't care, Chuck. We should have just laughed it off. Why did this one jerk bring out the worst in me so suddenly? What caused me to react so violently?"

"That's not 'your worst', baby, just your profession. Let's not worry about it hon. It's over and done with."

They walked slowly down the path to their bungalow hand in hand. They both loved the feel of their fingers intertwined and rarely ever walked together without this connection. At the door Sarah pulled Chuck around in front of her and linked her hands behind his neck. Chuck's arms naturally went around her waist and pulled her close. With their faces so close together they could feel each others' breath, Sarah, ever so quietly, said, "I love you so much. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Sarah, my love, only if you promise me exactly the same." Their lips touched ever so softly and time stood still. The kiss deepened slightly but still conveyed the gentleness of their love for one another. Sarah ran her fingers through Chuck's hair ever so slowly as he caressed her back with his hands. Finally Chuck pulled away slightly, bent down, and picked Sarah up in his arms. As their lips met once again he carried her through the door and into the sitting room of their bungalow. They quickly forgot about the club as they devoured each other completely and in total joy.

It was a night of ecstasy for them both as they enjoyed the physical and emotional connections they had come to share. They awoke in each other's arms once again. Soon, however, they had to get up to pack and leave this paradise to return to the real world.

In the bathroom Sarah was preparing to shower and Chuck was brushing his teeth. "Psssst. Psssst." Chuck looked around to see what he had heard. When he finally looked at the shower he saw his favorite, megawatt smile peaking out the shower door along with a finger beckoning him seductively to join this enchantress. So much for a quick getaway this morning, Chuck thought, as he pulled off his robe and joined his beautiful wife for one last shower in paradise. It would be some time before they were able to once again resume their packing.

When they finally arrived at the front desk to check out they were greeted by the resort manager. "Good morning friends. Would you mind stepping into my office? I need to speak with you but will only keep you a minute."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with a bit of concern. Both were sure this was about last night's incident. Once seated in Mr. Aranto's office he said to them: "I want to apologize to you both for the incident in _The Wind Club _last evening. We try to keep the general riff-raff from interfering with our guests and friends. And we certainly did not want anything to mar your honeymoon with us!"

Slightly surprised by Mr. Aranto's words Chuck asked, "Uh ... what do you know about last evening?"

"Jamie and Lynn filled me in about what the other ... uh, gentleman ... did and said. They also said you, Mrs. Bartowski, were absolutely amazing in your handling of the situation. They have never seen anyone move like you did. It sounds like we should hire you to come in and teach our security team some lessons."

Chuck was beaming with pride while Sarah blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you Mr. Aranto. I didn't mean to make a scene but reacted on impulse. I should have just asked Jamie or Lynn to call security and allowed your people to handle it. I should be apologizing to you for taking matters in my own hands."

"No, no, Mrs. Bartowski. You were amazing." Mr. Aranto smiled at them both once again. "In any event, we would like to offer you two an all expenses paid one week stay here at our resort at a time of your choosing. Just call me directly," he said, handing them his card, "and we will welcome you back with open arms. Please accept. We certainly look forward to seeing you both once again."

"This is certainly not necessary but we thank you very much. I know my wife and I would be thrilled to return for a future vacation. You have a wonderful resort here. Mr. Aranto, we may, in fact, be able to assist in looking at your security and doing some additional training for your team if you are interested. We do have some expertise in that area."

"Thank you, Mr. Bartowski. And may I say it is truly beautiful seeing two young people so very much alive and in love. You have been the highlight of our season. My personal best to you and thank you for staying with us."

Their bill was quickly taken care of and the resort limousine secured for their use. On the way to the airport Sarah and Chuck sat as close as possible, arm in arm and fingers laced together. "Wow! Who would have thought last night's little adventure would have led to a possible job. Not to mention an all expenses paid vacation. Can our life get any better?"

"I don't know if I would call it an adventure, Chuck, but it will be one more amazing memory of our honeymoon. I never dreamt I would have a life like this and am so thankful for how wonderful it feels to be spending my life with you. Thank you, my love, for giving me a real life and being my home." Sarah flashed her best smile and could see how it affected Chuck. Privately, however, Sarah was still bothered by why she had reacted so quickly and violently to an unknown man. There was just something...

"Baby, you are going to make me embarrass myself right here, not to mention being arrested for indecent public behavior, if you keep talking like that. You are the one who saved me from a life of boredom and loneliness." Sarah just laughed when she saw her wonderful husband smile and give her the Bartowski eyebrow wiggle. That simple, goofy movement spread warmth throughout Sarah's body. In turn, her laugh brought complete joy to Chuck's ears, making him tingle from head to toe. They settled back and enjoyed the rest of the ride in the silence only two lovers can know.

The long lines and wait in the terminal would have been boring had Chuck and Sarah not had each other. They spent the time holding hands, sneaking kisses, smiling at each other and gazing longingly into each others' eyes. Just as at the Resort they were oblivious to the hustle and bustle going on around them.

Being so lost in each other, and completely out of spy mode, they did not notice they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_ Thanks everyone for the comments. Very encouraging. A kind of short chapter today. Just Chuck and Sarah in love. Please R/R._

Once on the plane Sarah and Chuck found their seats in first class and settled in with a glass of champagne. They linked arms and drank while staring into each other's eyes. A sensual kiss followed the sip and it was obvious to the attendants this pair was truly and deeply in love.

The inflight meal was served when they reached cruising altitude. The cuisine was certainly better than the coach snacks Chuck had endured when he chased Sarah and Shaw to Paris. They each chose different entrees and laughed and giggled as they took turns feeding each other from both trays.

"So, Sarah, we should start talking about work, now that I have quit the CIA, not to mention we have suddenly become multi-millionaires." They had agreed on the flight out to Hawaii that they were going to completely enjoy their honeymoon without any shop talk. But now that they were on their way home it seemed like a good time to start the conversation. "Just to get the ball rolling, what would you think about buying the _Buy More_ and _Castle_ as a base to establish a private security company?"

"Wow, Chuck, you've been giving this some thought haven't you? Just off the top of my head I would say that certainly sounds feasible. You haven't actually put pen to paper as yet have you?

"No, I haven't. It seems that I keep getting distracted by this gorgeous blonde girl who," speaking now in a whisper and with a smile, "I think is stalking me."

"What! Who is she and where can I find her? No ditzy blonde is going to steal my husband!"

Their laughter was relaxed and natural, and led to a round of simple but intimate kisses. Just as the resort guests had been mesmerized by this enchanting couple, the flight attendants and other passengers were amazed at the love emanating from these two beautiful young people.

"Chuck, it's my turn."

"What, baby?"

"I've thought a little about this and … well … I want to do some redecorating of our apartment. I know you've lived there much longer than I, but other than a few pictures of us, it still looks pretty much like your bachelor pad. You know how long it took for me to unpack, to actually accept that I had a true home and not just a place to sleep. I now want to make it OUR home … the place we truly share as a couple … as a family."

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetie! I am so thrilled that you are ready to settle down with me and create a home together. Wow! I've dreamt of this day for so long. I am all in and open to whatever you want to do … except getting rid of my _Tron_ poster, of course."

"Uh, we'll talk," Sarah replied with a smile. They once again lapsed into laughter while staring lovingly into each others eyes. Sarah was amazed ... still, even after all these years ... that Chuck only had her happiness at heart. He was so unselfish. There was no doubt why she had fallen for him; just regret it had taken her so long to admit it.

After a quiet interlude, during which they still communicated their deepest feelings through their eyes and interlaced fingers, Sarah commented, "You know, we haven't talked to any of the family since we left. I wonder how everyone is doing?"

Sarah marvelled at how much she was looking forward to seeing Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and even Casey. She had never had a family or anyone to share her life with so this was really new territory. Wasn't it amazing how this simple, kind man had changed her life so completely. From being a goofy nerd herder who was simply an asset, to someone she cared for outside the spy life, to knowing this man was the most incredible person she had ever known, Chuck opened her heart and made her into an amazing, loving woman. Now family, starting with her Chuck, was the first and foremost part of her life. The spy work, while still important, was now just a job.

"Hopefully it's been two weeks without any drama. We have been making their lives pretty crazy recently. Except Casey, of course. He's probably itching to shoot someone or blow something up."

Chuck, too, was amazed at how different life was now as a couple ... a married couple. A few short years ago he was wallowing in a worthless job, the shame of being expelled from college still on his shoulders, and the pain of being dumped by what he thought had been the love of his life. It had taken mere seconds, when he met a willowy blonde with a megawatt smile and eyes as deep blue as the ocean, to know that he had known nothing about love. It had taken many bizarre twists, with the Intersect and a whole new existence, before Sarah, the spy, had finally become HIS Sarah, the woman. Now his life was complete, with a wonderful family and the love of the most amazing woman on earth.

"Well, we will soon be home to once again throw their lives into turmoil." They both laughed, a little bittersweet, knowing it was probably closer to the truth than either cared.

Soon the lights were dimmed and the flight attendants distributed blankets to those who wanted to sleep. Sarah took one of the blankets and tried to settle in but just couldn't find a comfortable position. She soon realized it was because she didn't have her normal pillow ... Chuck ... to settle in with. She wanted ... no, needed ... his arms around her and to feel the slow, steady heart beat of her husband.

Chuck was startled when suddenly Sarah stood up and moved onto his lap. She wrapped them both in her blanket and settled in with a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Now in the dark, under the blanket, they began to gently caress each other. Sarah could feel his heartbeat quicken; Chuck heard the hitch in Sarah's breathing. She moved a hand around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, creating goosebumps on his arms and neck. He stroked her cheek and then moved down her long, pretty neck bringing tingles all the way to her toes. And then she gasped softly as Chuck continued on down, unbuttoning her blouse. With her heart now beginning to race, Sarah kissed Chuck deeply and passionately while stroking his chest and arm. He returned the passion in his kisses, each beginning to devour the other. As he was quickly arousing her, she unbuttoned his shirt so she could move her hand inside to the firm, muscular chest she loved so much.

Moving ever so gently but with more and more passion they quickly and completely aroused each other. Being in the plane's cabin, with the other passengers around, made the experience that much more exciting. Their breathing was becoming quicker and more meaningful. Despite being careful not to moan or make other noises, the passion was taking them both to new heights. It was one of the most amazing experiences either had ever known. Chuck could feel Sarah tensing under his ministrations and Sarah knew Chuck was all but in ecstasy. They moved together as one until each was at the height of the moment. With one giant sigh together they knew this was a special moment above and beyond any they had ever known.

After several minutes Chuck broke the moment, whispering, "Does this count as joining the mile high club?"

Sarah laughed quietly in his ear. "Indeed it does, my love, indeed it does!"

"You are truly the most amazing woman on this planet. You are the beginning and the end of my world and words fail me to tell you just how much I love you."

"Oh, Chuck ... my sweet, sweet Chuck. You don't have to tell me with words because you show me every minute of every day. I am the lucky one here because I just had a cold, meaningless existence before you entered my life. I will never be able to repay you for all you have given me."

"I love you. You are my life and my every..."

"...and I love you right back. Now shut up and kiss me."

After another short round of kissing, Sarah gently laid her head on Chuck's shoulder and they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

They slept now, unaware of movement through the cabin. Here and below, men were disabling the air marshals and moving into the cockpit. With the threat of a midair disaster the pilot and copilot began turning the plane to a new course and an unknown destination.

_Next time on Chuck vs. The 747 ... a ghost and revelation from the past. And can Colonel Casey find their new destination?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side but does reveal the beginnings of what's going on. Thanks for all the reviews; please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy._

Despite their two weeks of bliss, Sarah and Chuck's spy skills were still honed to a razors edge, so they were instantly awake with the sound of a gun being cocked. They were tangled in Sarah's blanket as well as loose clothing but it wouldn't have mattered. A man was standing behind their seats looking down on them with a gun pointed directly at Sarah's head.

With a decidedly Irish brogue the man spoke, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Erin O'Riain. I do like the blonde look dearie, but miss all that luscious red hair. You know, I'm really disappointed you didn't recognize me last night."

Chuck was beginning to move. The gun shifted over to him. "I wouldn't do that now. I caught the act you two put on me at the Resort and I won't make that mistake again. Besides, I don't think I can miss from this distance. Now Erin, what are you doing with this bloke?"

"Sarah, do you know this man? Red hair, Sarah? Is this the guy at the bar last night?" With each sentence the pitch of Chuck's voice went higher.

"Relax, Chuck," Sarah whispered.

"Sarah ... hmmm ... no, it doesn't sound right. I guess this is your latest reincarnation?" Looking at Chuck he continued, "Indeed she does know me. Come now Erin ... you haven't told him about all the great times we had together?"

He looked very different but the raspy voice and Irish accent was as distinctive as ever. Sarah suppressed a shiver of revulsion and spoke in her calm, spy voice, "Chuck, this is Aiden O'Broghlan, a former IRA terrorist and now mercenary. He specializes in terrorizing defenseless women and children." Now the disgust in her voice was unmistakeable. "He also likes to blow up things like schools and hospitals. No good deed goes unpunished with O'Broghlan."

"Now Erin, me dearie, that's not a very nice way to introduce me."

"O'Broghlan ... Brock ..." Chuck was having a hard time wrapping his head around this one. "Sarah, did you recognize him last night?" The strange accent of last night was replaced with an Irish one and he was speaking in a fuller, albeit still raspy, voice. Chuck was gradually getting the picture and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"No, Chuck, I didn't. But there WAS a stench in the air that set my radar off when he came close. That certainly explains my reaction last night. You need to know that he's had quite a bit of reconstructive surgery."

"O'Broghlan reached around and backhanded Sarah across the mouth. "Yes indeed, Erin. And that's all because of you. That was not a very nice way to say goodbye, you know. I still owe you for that, and now for last night, too."

"Hey! You leave my wife alone!" Chuck was ready to take him on, gun or no gun.

"Chuck, don't freak out." Sarah held him tightly. "It's okay. He doesn't hit very hard."

"Do you think you should be antagonizing him that way baby," Chuck whispered?

"He may be right, Erin. I am still holding a gun on you. Or maybe I should use it on your ... husband? So, what kind of joke are you pulling on this poor sap?"

"Go to hell." Chuck and Sarah said simultaneously. And that earned Sarah another backhand across the face.

"Get over into your own seat Erin. Hey Jimmie, come over here. Lookie who it is Jimmie ... it's our dear Erin O'Riain." Jimmie just glowered as he walked over. "Tie these two up. Do his hands and both her hands and feet. Don't want her getting into any mischief." Jimmie came with zip strips and tied up Sarah's hands and feet. He noticed Sarah's open blouse and was definitely distracted. Enough so that he didn't pull the strip tight on her hands.

"Hi Jimmie. Like what you see?" Sarah used her sultry voice on him. "Or are you like your buddy Brock ... and like little boys better?"

Jimmie moved over to Chuck and yanked the strip hard on his hands.

"Ow! You think I'll have any feeling left when you take those off ... jerk?"

O'Broghlan leaned over the seat placing the gun directly against Sarah's temple. "Now you two settle down and behave. I owe you, Erin, and will enjoy carving up that pretty face. But I need to save that for later so don't do anything stupid. And as for you," looking at Chuck, "YOU try anything and SHE will suffer the consequences. Got it?"

Chuck and Sarah's eyes were locked on each other as they both nodded yes. Through their eyes they knew they were both now in spy mode but, more importantly, told each other of their love and to be patient ... they would have their chance to get free.

O'Broghlan and Jimmie left them. Once they were out of earshot Chuck asked, "Sarah, what is all this?" Despite his maturity as a spy he was showing some signs of the old, freaked out, Chuck.

"I don't know what's going on here. I do have a history with him from about two years before we met. It's a long story but essentially, I was undercover in Spain. He was running a terrorist cell trying to blow up the _El Palacio del Congreso de los Diputados_. I managed to stop the plot but he escaped."

"What was he talking about? He owes you? For what?"

"He was already suspicious of me and when the government forces raided the compound it confirmed that I was the mole. He was dragging me out the back of the house and I managed to stab him with one of my knives. He fell down a flight of steps and landed on a flash-bang grenade. It tore off a chunk of his face and I thought he was dead but didn't stop to check." Shaking her head she continued, "I should have made certain; that was my job. But I would probably have been killed as the house collapsed just as I ran out. I saved myself but now here he is threatening innocent people once again. Damn! He's like a cat with nine lives. That was two there ... I wonder how many more he has left?"

"Sarah ... if you hadn't escaped you would never have become my handler and we wouldn't have fallen in love and be here today or accomplished any of the great things we've done so don't beat yourself up over not taking care of him...

"Chuck, you're spiraling. Take a breath. Relax!" Sarah said with a chuckle and a dazzling smile.

"...and it was our destiny that you would get out alive and come to me so now we are here to stop him once for all." Finally Chuck stopped long enough to take a breath.

"I love how you can take the worst situation possible and turn it into a positive that leads to our coming together and falling in love. How did you ever come to be this wonderful?"

A little calmer now, Chuck continued, "It's all about you, sweetheart, all about you. The fates declared our love would be special and nothing, no Irish/Spanish terrorists, no Fulcrum or Ring, no Volkoff could possibly change that." Chuck's smile warmed Sarah right down to her toes.

The sun was beginning to rise and was shining directly into the windows across the cabin from their seats. "Hey, look, the sun. Sarah, that means we are going almost directly south. Where could we be going that is south from Hawaii? Of course, we don't know how far east we had traveled before they changed course. Any ideas?"

"Well, there are lots of little islands scattered around in the south Pacific but not many that can land a 747. I'm not sure how far we can fly without having to refuel either. I doubt we can make it to Antarctica. And why have they hijacked a plane full of vacationers from Hawaii. None of this makes any sense."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Colonel Casey, we have just received word that flight 1094 from Hawaii to Los Angeles left it's original flight plan and turned due south."

"General, that is Sarah and Chuck's flight home. Are we sure it's still in the air?" He didn't want to say out loud what they were both thinking but his question was to the point.

"I am well aware of that Colonel. The plane turned south before its homing beacon was turned off. But to answer your question, no, we are not sure exactly where it is at the moment or even if it is still flying. Satellites, observer drones, and the entire southern Pacific fleet are being scrambled but it may take some time to locate them. There isn't much in the south Pacific where they can land a 747 and we have to be concerned that fuel could well be a problem. Nor do we have any idea who or what is responsible for this event."

"What can I do General?"

"At this time, nothing, other than being on high alert. We will be sending all pertinent data to Castle. Once we know where they are and/or what they want, you will need to move out to affect a rescue. Seal Team 5 will be at your disposal. I am sure Sarah and Chuck will be working on this from the inside but we won't know anything until they can somehow contact us. We can not assume they will necessarily be able to help us."

"Yes, General. I will be ready. I'll call Grimes and get him on this as well."

"Do you think that wise Colonel?"

"He does have amazing resources when it comes to Bartowski. And he did prove valuable in Thailand."

"Make it so, Colonel. We will keep in touch."

"Ungh. So my two Bartowski friends, what have you gotten yourselves into now?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks so much everyone for your kind comments. Glad you are enjoying this. I'm finding action sequences quite difficult to write so hope you get what I'm trying to depict as those parts come in this and the following chapters. Please continue to review as it does inspire._

_As always: Don't own Chuck..._

"Hey, El? You better come out here!" Devon's shout caused Ellie to run into the living room from their bedroom.

"What's going on Devon? Is Clara alright?"

Ellie's motherly instincts were on high alert but then she saw Clara playing calmly at her father's feet. Devon was pointing at the television.

"...we do not have any other information at this time. To repeat, Flight 1094, from Honolulu to Los Angeles has disappeared in mid-flight. Officials are not commenting on what may have happened. Stay tuned…."

Devon turned the sound down as Ellie collapsed next to him gasping and crying. "Oh my God, Devon, that is Chuck and Sarah's flight. Oh please, oh please don't let anything happen to them!" Devon could only hold his wife and echo her prayers.

"Quick, Devon, call Casey to see if he knows anything." Devon pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial but the call went immediately to voicemail. He tried another number but got the same result.

"I'm sorry El, I called both John and Morgan but they didn't pick up. I'll keep trying."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chuck, do you still have the app we used to communicate while I was undercover with Volkoff?"

"Sure. I think the General told me to delete it but I never did. You know me, once a nerd, always a nerd. I never saw an app I didn't try to dissect and improve."

"Great. Listen, ask to go to the bathroom. While there open the app, punch in 26##62 and send to General Beckman."

"What will that do?"

"It will open a channel to the CIA and they can track us. They might even be able to listen in assuming they still have the translation codes we used. Oh, and Chuck, be sure to silence the speaker in the phone."

"Great idea ... but ... uh, Sarah ... if you don't mind me saying this ... why don't you ask to go so you can fix your blouse and bra? It's very hard (pun intended) for me to sit here looking at you and even harder for me to know those bastards are looking too."

"Chuck, you are so sweet. I would like nothing better but it may be to our advantage to keep a little ... uh, distraction ... going through their little pea brains ... or lower."

They both smiled as Chuck began to get up. As he passed he moved his hands so they would brush up against her and she was able to press a quick kiss onto them. "Hey! Hey? Anyone in charge here?"

"Vhachu vant?" One of the mercenaries grunted. Isn't it amazing how they always use neanderthals as henchmen, Chuck thought? One movie cliche that actually seems to be true.

"I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll need my hands released ... please." Chuck made it sound really whiny so they would not take him as a threat. As far as he knew they had not been told about his minuscule part in last night's beat down in the bar and it was obvious they didn't know him as a spy.

Chuck mentally named his escort 'Boris' as he was led back to the restroom. Once inside he took care of his business before getting his phone out. It was a bit of a surprise that they had not taken away everyone's phones. Then again, the normal cell phone wouldn't be of any use in the middle of the ocean. And how many people had phones that could communicate in code with the CIA anyway? With the code Sarah gave him punched in and sent Chuck saw the app beginning to work. He made sure it was not still on the screen in case someone checked it at some point, finished up, and exited the restroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Colonel Casey? Are you there?"

"Sorry, General, he stepped out a few minutes ago and left me in charge. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Grimes. How ... nice ... to see you again. Either Chuck or Sarah has just activated a communication app we used some time ago. We will be able to track them as long as the phone holds up or until the hijackers find it. We have the location of the plane and it appears they are headed to the Cook Islands. As soon as the Colonel returns move out, head to that area and await staging instructions."

"Yes, General..." But she had already closed the connection. "Man, leave it you two to be in the middle of something sinister."

Hearing footsteps he called out, "Casey, the General just called and we are to head out to staging for going to the Cook Islands. Chuck or Sarah activated a tracking signal of some sort."

"Good job Bartowski's! Okay, Grimes, let's move out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So tell me, Erin, what's the scam? What are you working on that poor sap?" O'Broghlan returned shortly after Chuck left. "Is he just a rich, spoiled brat and you are relieving him of some of his ill-gotten gains? Or is he some baddy I've never heard of?"

"Look ... my name is Sarah. It was before Spain and has been ever since. We work together and are married. I left government work several years ago when Chuck and I hooked up. Just leave him out of this. He doesn't know anything and you have no beef with him."

"Oh, but he does give me such a delicious hold over you." O'Broghlan laughed an evil little laugh that chilled Sarah to the bone. She knew all too well what evil he was capable of inflicting. "And speaking of delicious, you are showing off your wonderful assets, me dearie. Before I carve you up I will certainly enjoy sampling this lovely body of yours."

As he was saying this last sentence he leaned down and started to pull Sarah's blouse open for a better view. Chuck was just coming back into the cabin, saw his position in front of Sarah and ran to where they were. O'Broghlan looked up just in time to see Chuck sprinting toward him and the fist that was leading the way. Chuck's right fist connected firmly on O'Broghlan's cheekbone, snapping his head around and knocking him to the floor. At the same time Boris reached Chuck and hit him on the back of the head with his pistol. Sarah screamed and fell down to cover Chuck's body with hers as Boris started to take aim for another hit. O'Broghlan was now back on his feet and kicked Sarah squarely in the ribs sending her onto the floor at the foot of their seats.

"Get him up!" O'Broghlan screamed at Boris. Several other passengers were screaming now and more of O'Broghlan's henchmen ran into the cabin to keep an eye on everyone. Boris lifted Chuck easily with one hand and held him. O'Broghlan was in his face. "I told you if you did anything stupid she would pay the price! Now you get to see me put a few bruises on that pretty face." O'Broghlan kicked Sarah several more times before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into a seat eliciting a scream of pain from her. He then slapped and punched her several times until blood was pouring from her nose and lips. "Tie him back up and keep an eye on these two. Do that once more you two and one of you will be dead! Get it?"

"Please, please, you can tie my hands up but let them be in front so I can clean Sarah up a little?"

"Fine, just try to be smart if you want to live through this."

After having his hands tied up again, this time in front, Chuck was able to pull some tissues from Sarah's bag and gently wipe the blood from her face. "Oh, baby, I am so sorry. Forgive me please. I am so sorry but I just couldn't watch him pawing at you." Chuck was sobbing through all this but Sarah, knowing her Chuck so well, understood all he was saying, both verbally and subliminally.

"Chuck," she whispered while wincing at her injuries, "it's okay, it's really okay. Thank you so much for trying to defend me. He really does punch like a weenie." They both smiled, albeit, gently through the pain. "How's your head? I only got hit with his foot and hand but you got hit with the butt of a gun."

"Well, I have a really big headache but otherwise I'm okay. I'll live," he finished, bedazzling her with a smile and eyebrow wiggle. Chuck finished cleaning her up and when he finished he also buttoned her blouse so she was covered. Distraction or not, he was done with allowing these animals to leer at his beautiful wife. He leaned in and gave her a little kiss at the side of her mouth that was not bruised and swelling. "Those views are for my eyes only," he whispered. Sarah smiled and returned the kiss as best she could.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are preparing to land so please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts."

"I wonder where we are? Is this our final destination or just a refueling stop?"

"Let's hope our comm signal got through to the General." Chuck fastened Sarah's seat belt, "I'm sorry baby, this can't be comfortable at all. Man, what I wouldn't give for one good flash!"

"Oh, Chuck, let's not go there. This is uncomfortable but I'll be okay. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grimes, this is going to hurt a little so cross your arms over your chest and try to breath normally."

"Casey, where are we? What's going on?"

"We are about to land on an aircraft carrier. It's a rather sudden stop so relax and enjoy."

"Relax and en...? Casey, a carrier ... in the middle of the ocean ... are you crazy...? I can't do thiiiiiisssssssss!" Morgan heard the engines rev and then was thrown violently forward as the plane came to a screeching halt. His head snapped forward and then back and he knew he was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on moron. We've got to get out before the next jet lands on top of us. Move it!"

Morgan tried to get his body to move but it was a quivering mass of jello. Casey was already up and moving out the door so he had to try to move too. Gradually he realized he was standing and someone was helping him out the door. Staggering he also realized the floor was heaving up and down. Breakfast was well on the way up and out of his stomach when a sailor threw him over his shoulder and hauled him to a door in the conning tower. "Welcome to the _USS Ronald Reagan_, sir."

"Come on Grimes, suck it up." Which was just not the right thing to say at the moment with his stomach fighting this alien environment. "Don't you dare mess up the flight deck of America's greatest President!" Grimes could hear the sailors laughing and knew he would be the subject of many stories tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen." It was O'Broghlan on the speaker now. They had landed moments earlier and were still taxiing to the tarmac. "Welcome to the Cook Islands. We apologize for this inconvenience but you are now the property of an organization know as International Peace Of Destiny. We will be remaining here for a brief time to refuel and negotiate your safe return. You will not be mistreated unless you attempt to resist. We are armed and will not hesitate to kill you. You will be taken off the plane soon so please be patient."

"I - P - O - D ... really ... IPOD? Hey, who thinks up these names anyway? Apple's going to sue your ass off! Could you be any stupider..."

"Easy Chuck. Do you ever remember flashing on the ... uh, IPOD? I thought I knew all the fanatic organizations out there but have never heard of this one. What is O'Broghlan up to and who is he working for?"

"No, Sarah. That's a new one to me as well. They probably don't want their name out in public because of the ridicule they are going to get over it. Guess we just have to sit back and wait for them, like all bad guys, to come brag to us what this is about."

"Okay everyone. You may take your carry on luggage with you. Stay together as a group and don't try anything dumb." O'Broghlan had returned from the flight deck and began giving instructions on removing the passengers. Apparently they were being taken to a hanger where they would be housed until the plane was serviced. Chuck began to stand and Sarah sat up as he came over to them. "Oh, no. You two aren't going anywhere. I want to know where you are at all times and that you aren't getting into any mischief."

"Come on, dude. We need to be able to stretch out, get a change of clothes, clean up. You can't keep us here."

"Yes, I can … and will. Sit down and shut up before your bride gets a few more bruises."

As O'Broghlan walked away Chuck shouted: "This is not going to end well for you … you … bugger. So you better..."

"Shhhh ... Chuck ... sit down and stop freaking out." Chuck sat and stared at his wife as she whispered to him. "Look, I want to get out so we have some room to maneuver, too, but let's keep our heads and not totally antagonize him."

"Okay, okay. Listen, maybe one of us could fake getting sick and he will let us off?"

"Good idea Chuck. Here's what we need to do..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morgan was finally getting used to the constant nausea when he and Casey met with Seal Team 5.

"Gentlemen, we know the plane has landed on the Cook Islands. I think it is safe to say this is not their final destination but we just don't know as yet. Through a secure channel from onboard we heard the name O'Broghlan. If this is the Irishman, Aiden O'Broghlan, we know he is an explosives expert and willing to work for anyone. Through the boarding list we think we have identified about 20 mercenaries that have worked with him in the past. We also don't know how much manpower they have on the island. We will be landing five klicks east of the airport and moving quickly so we can assess the situation. Any questions?" As there were none they all proceeded to grab their gear and head out to the helicopter.

"Casey, Casey ... hey, I'm no Seal. What am I suppose to do?"

"Grimes, I need you to stay here and monitor communications. Beckman will be sending you the intel from Chuck's or Sarah's phone as well as satellite photos. You will be my eyes and ears. I'm counting on you Grimes. Chuck and Sarah are counting on you. Got it?"

"Okay, man. Listen, you just be careful. Alex will never forgive me if you don't come home safely and Ellie will kill me if Chuck and Sarah get hurt. Either way I die!"

"Ungh." Casey's grunt was all Morgan needed to hear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

O'Broghlan was not a happy camper. Sarah watched him as he talked on a satellite phone. Even though she couldn't hear anything it was clear he was not a happy camper. So, someone else is pulling his strings. Who could be behind this and what do they want?

"Chuck, you ready?"

"Let's go for it, my love."

With that Sarah suddenly screamed and bent over double. Chuck was at her side immediately. "Sarah, baby, what's the matter? Somebody, come help us!"

Sarah was whimpering now and still doubled over. O'Broghlan came sauntering over, in no real hurry. "What are you two up to now?"

"Come on, dude. She's been complaining of abdominal pain since you kicked her and now she is really hurting. She needs medical attention." Chuck was really selling the worried husband bit but was it convincing O'Broghlan? Not to mention that he really was worried!

O'Broghlan grabbed Sarah by the hair and pulled her head up eliciting a shrill scream. "Now let's take a look at you. Now doesn't that look nice?" Sarah's bruises were really starting to show and she now had blood running from her nose again.

Chuck was not prepared for that, "Sarah, oh baby, what's happening to you. Sweetheart what can I do?" To O'Broghlan he hissed, "You've really hurt her you bastard. Now let go of her and let me help her."

"Alright. You can take her out to the hanger. But she stays tied up. There are a couple of doctors among the passengers. They can look at her. But, dearie, if you're pulling something on me I'll have your head, you hear me?"

Sarah nodded and Chuck pushed him away as soon as he let go of her hair. "I need my hands free to pick her up," Chuck said holding out his hands.

O'Broghlan looked at him for several seconds before pulling out a large knife. "You see this knife, Chuckie? This is going to carve that pretty little face into hamburger once this is over. But I'll do it right here, right now, if either of you try anything. Now get her out of here." With that he cut the strips from Chuck's hands.

Chuck picked Sarah up and carried her to the stairs. It was awkward with her hands and feet still tied but he made it. Sarah whispered into his ear, "It's okay, Chuck, I hit my nose on my knee to make it bleed. Helps sell that I am hurt more than he thought. Just be careful on these steps so we don't both end up in a heap at the bottom."

It was all Chuck could do to not smile as he thought about how resourceful and wonderful his darling Sarah was. They made it to the lower level and to the stairs leading to the tarmac. From there it was about 100 yards to the hangar. Once there Chuck called out for a doctor. A man and woman both walked over to them. "I am Dr. Stan Sheldon and this is my wife, Diane, also a doctor. How can we help?"

"Hi. My name is Chuck and this is my wife Sarah. They beat her ... up in first class. She is suffering from acute abdominal pain. Can you help us. Please, I have to know she is going to be alright." Chuck was practically crying by this time. Sarah wasn't sure if it was part of the act or he was really that upset. What a guy!

"Let us take a look, sir. You say they beat her? What exactly did they do? Why is she tied up?"

"One of them kicked her in the stomach and side about four times and then hit her face five or six times. They tied her up because she slapped one of them last night in a bar in Hawaii."

The woman had Chuck carefully lay Sarah on her side and began pressing on her abdomen and sides. Sarah grimaced several times but Chuck did not know if it really hurt or was part of the act. The doctor also ran her hands along her ribcage. "I can't really feel anything out of the ordinary but she is definitely in pain. Unfortunately we don't have any equipment or medicine here so I'm not sure what we can do." In a whisper she asked, " ... uh, Mr. ... you said your name is Chuck? Uh, Chuck, her bra is undone. Did they sexually assault her, too?"

"Oh ... uh ... well ... you see..." Chuck was really blushing now. Sarah, knowing neither doctor was watching her, smiled at his discomfort. "No, actually we were ... well, sort of ... uh, together ... if you get my meaning ... before they hijacked us. Once they took over we didn't have a chance to ... uh ... get her all back together, as it were."

Dr. Diane just smiled and patted Chuck on the arm. "Okay, Chuck, relax. I get it. As we said, there isn't much we can do at the moment but will gladly keep an eye on her. If she gets worse we'll see if there are any medical supplies our captors will share with us."

Chuck knelt back down by Sarah and caressed her cheek. Sarah smiled and he could feel her chuckling silently. "Okay, lady, now you're just laughing at me. I know you heard all that and I'm going to get you for not helping me out there." But his smile told Sarah he was amused as well. "Now we have to find a way to get you loose."

"Doctors. Would you mind asking the guard if Sarah can have her hands and feet freed so she can rest more comfortably? It might go over better coming from you."

Dr. Stan went over to one of the men carrying a weapon and talked to him for some time. Finally they both came over to where Sarah was laying. The armed man took out a knife and cut Sarah loose. "Move her over to the wall there. I will have to tie one hand to the wall so she can not escape."

Chuck started to protest but the man held up one hand. "That is my only offer. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," Chuck spat out while picking up Sarah and moving her to the wall. The guard produced a short rope which he tied to an eyebolt in the wall and to Sarah's left hand. At least she was able to stretch a little and her feet were finally free.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casey and Seal Team 5 had moved to the airport perimeter. They could see the 747 sitting near one hangar with armed men on the perimeter. "Grimes, we see the plane and it is outside Hangar 37A. Do you have satellite view?"

"Yes, Casey, I've got it. Infrared shows lots of people inside the hangar. Looks like 12 to 15 men outside the hangar plus ground crew servicing the plane. There is a cargo truck coming up to the plane now."

"We see it. We're just not close enough to tell what the truck is doing. I'll get back to you."

With hand signals Casey deployed the team to cut through the fence on the back side of the hangar. They quickly and quietly moved to the designated point, cut the fence and moved inside. This was the most exposed moment in the mission. If they could get to the building unseen they could gradually eliminate the guards. But they had to be quick getting through. There was nothing to screen their movements. They crawled, with eyes alert to the guards, in case one or more should look their way or come around the side of the building.

The plan was to gradually replace the guards with their own men and find a way to get inside the building. Once inside they could set up a perimeter of their own that would protect the hostages while keeping the hijackers on the plane. That was the plan anyway. Casey wished he was in contact with Walker ... er, Bartowski. Her eyes and expertise would make all this so much easier. He was really going to miss working with her as a partner; no doubt she was the very best he had ever been paired with. Maybe there would be a way to keep Team Bartowski together.

The team got to the building without incident and began to fan out each way to try to catch the guards unaware. Luck was definitely with them as they found a door on this back side of the hangar and it wasn't even locked. How crazy is that? each man thought. Two Seals unpacked their mini-video camera and viewer that was on a flexible lead and fed it through a crack in the door. They could see people sitting and standing all around the hangar. Unfortunately there were about 20 more guards inside. There was no way they could get inside and take them all out without significant loss of innocent lives.

Casey's phone buzzed and he took it out. It was a text message from Grimes: _The truck at the plane has unload a large crate into the cargo hold. No way to tell what is contains. It appears the plane is about ready for departure. _Damn, thought Casey, just before the hangar door opened.

**Next time on _Chuck vs. The 747_: Who's coming out of the hangar? Will Casey save the day? what's in the crate? Will Chuck and Sarah get back at O'Broghlan? Or will they go from the frying pan into the fire? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Thanks, everyone, for the wonderful comments. Really makes my day to get them and it spurs me on to write more. Hope you enjoy this installment. Really having a great time putting this together._

_Don't own Chuck, etc., etc. _

Chuck stayed with Sarah and again cleaned up her face. She smiled through the cuts and bruises which both warmed him to his soul but also hurt him deeply as he knew it was painful for her to do. Once he finished they embraced and Chuck kissed her on the cheek. "Sarah, baby, I just hate seeing you like this. I can't stand that you are injured and in pain."

Returning the kiss, Sarah whispered, "I love you, Chuck, and thank you so much for taking care of me. I'll be fine. Now, what's our situation?" Definitely all spy girl now.

"Well, we are now both more or less free but I don't think there is anything we can do in here. There are too many guards and weapons."

"Looks like you're right. They have quite a force here. But get me loose and let's see what we can make happen."

Chuck saw that the guard who had tied Sarah to the wall had moved away so he quickly untied her while asking, "Sarah, do you have your phone?"

Sarah hung onto the end of the rope so it still looked like she was still tied. "No. We didn't bring my bag off the plane. Why?"

"We should try to set up the communication app on yours, too, in case we get separated"

"Well, if we get back on the plane we can do it. But we are NOT getting separated. Do you hear me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casey and his team were startled when the door they were surrounding suddenly opened. A man, bent over and moving quickly, came out and was equally startled to come face to face with Seal Team 5.

"Who are you?" Casey was quickly in the man's face.

Holding up his hands the man replied, "Don't shoot! I'm Steve, from the plane. Are you here to rescue us?"

"Yes. Is anyone trying to follow you out?"

The door opened again and two more people ran out followed by several shots from inside.

"Civilians, get down. Let's go Seals!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of a sudden several guards began yelling and pointing at some of the passengers and a couple of shots were fired. Sarah and Chuck jumped up and moved behind some crates. From there they tried to see what was going on. Sarah tapped Chuck and pointed to the back wall. A couple of passengers were trying to run out through a door. There seemed to be people outside the door, too, but they couldn't tell for sure.

"We need to try to get back to the plane, Chuck."

Using the confusion they were inching their way along the wall. More shots rang out and several guards fell. People were screaming all over the hangar now. Most of the passengers were down on the ground but some were trying to run outside which was exactly the wrong thing to do. Up on their feet they were easy targets.

"Here we go. On three run to the plane. One … two … three!"

Just as they started to run Chuck saw Dr. Diane, who was moving towards a couple of injured passengers, hit by the rifle fire. Sarah was nearing the door but suddenly Chuck swerved back towards the crowd where the doctor was lying on the ground. "Chuck! No, Chuck, come on!"

"I've got to try to help her Sarah."

And then Sarah was on the ground. She had run right into O'Broghlan and the impact knocked her down. O'Broghlan pointed his gun at her head and said, "Going somewhere, Erin dearie? Is this all your doing?" He reached down and dragged her to her feet by her hair. "You just can't help but make a mess of my plans, now can you?"

"Chuuuuuuuck! Chuck!"

"Shut up bitch. He's lost to you. Now I get you all to myself. Let's go ... back on the plane."

Chuck heard her scream and watched O'Broghlan dragging his love, the women that was his life, up the stairs and into the plane.

"Saaaarrrrrrrraaaahhhhhh!"

He started to run towards the plane as he watched the door closing. And then something ... no, someone ... tackled him. He rolled over and looked right into the face of ... Casey! "Casey, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to rescue you, moron. You can't get to that plane now. They'd shoot you down before you got half way."

By this time the fire fight was almost over. Chuck could see several men dressed like Casey moving into the hangar and it seemed most of the guards were dead, injured or just giving up. There was still a lot of crying and moaning from those passengers who had been shot. But it didn't seem like the casualty number was going to be too high.

"Casey, I've got to get on that plane! I can't leave Sarah there alone with that madman. Let me go ... let me go!"

Casey sighed. "Okay, here's what you have to do. When the plane starts moving run to the right side wheels. You will have to grab the edge of the strut going up into the well and pull yourself inside. There's a hatch at the top. You have to get through that hatch before the wheels come up or you will be crushed."

"I have to do all that ... with no Intersect? Are you crazy?"

"Don't freak out, Chuck. Piece of cake." They both smiled as Casey channeled a couple of Sarah's favorite comments to Chuck through the years.

"Okay, looks like they are lighting up the engines so get ready to run. I'll watch for stray guards so they don't shoot you. And Chuck ... good luck ... to you both."

"It's moving ... here I go Casey ... thanks and see you soon!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

O'Broghlan dragged Sarah up the stairs and into the plane. Once inside he hit her on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. She landed in the first seat and lay there trying not to lose consciousness. O'Broghlan was closing the door and shouting instructions to someone to get the plane rolling.

Sarah was hanging on by a thread. She knew if she could regain control of her senses she could take O'Broghlan. From their confrontation at the bar in Hawaii she knew he was not as physically strong as he had been in Spain. But then she could hear people running around on the plane and orders being shouted so he wasn't alone. Discretion is the better part of valor so she would continue to bide her time and strike when she could establish an advantage. At least Chuck was safe now. She had looked back to the hangar as they ascended the stairs and she not only saw Chuck, but Casey, too. "Be safe, my love. I will come back to you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck ran like he had never run before. The plane wasn't moving very fast but he didn't know how long it would take before it was moving too fast to catch. It was a small airport with no other planes moving so he knew it would take off immediately upon arriving at the main runway.

He was nearing the wheels where rocks and debris were being kicked up. Hitting his body and face, the debris was making it hard to see. He had to find a handhold to grab and pull himself up. He would only get one chance.

Finally he was running at the same speed as the plane but was starting to really breath hard. Even in his best spy shape he had relied more on the Intersect than on heavy training. Sarah would take him out running regularly but she didn't push him like he was being pushed now.

There it was ... a handle on the strut. He reached once and missed and stumbled. Now he had lost ground to the plane and had to push hard again. There. Jump. Got it. No, it slipped out of his grasp. But this time he didn't stumble and was finally able to grab it and pull himself onto the strut. "Now if I can just not fall into the wheels and become a grease stain on the taxiway," he stammered out loud while trying to catch his breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

O'Broghlan once again grabbed Sarah by the hair and yanked her to the stairs going up to first class. She was trying to fight back but his grip on her hair was just too painful. "Hey, come on. What's up with you always grabbing me by the hair?"

Laughing, O'Broghlan threw her down in her original seat and slapped her hard. Tears came to her eyes and she slumped down, hoping to avoid any more hits like that one. He had a couple of zip strips and tied her hands and feet once again. "Sit there and be a good girl, dearie. I want you whole for when we party."

The pilot came on the intercom and told everyone to be seated and buckle up as they were ready for take off. No one bothered to fasten Sarah in; she hoped it would be a smooth liftoff. Her only other thought was, "I love you, Chuck. I love you, Chuck. I love you, Chuck..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casey saw Chuck catch up to the plane and then stumble. "Damn. Come on Bartowski." Then Chuck was back up and running, catching up, and finally up on the strut. "Good luck Bartowski's. You're both going to need it." He then turned back to the hangar. Seal Team 5 had all the guards corralled and were setting up a triage area. A couple of emergency vehicles were approaching while the passengers began helping each other.

He grabbed a megaphone from the first ambulance that pulled up and got everyone's attention. "Attention everyone! Listen up! We are members of an elite rescue team and have the situation under control. You will soon be moved to a local hotel while you await another plane to come pick you up and take you to Los Angeles. Please help those around you who may be injured until we have more medical personnel and transportation.

"Sargeant Dailey ... where are you?" Putting the megaphone down he continued, "Okay Sargeant, listen up. You are in charge here until we get the local authorities moving. You know how to deal with them. I am taking the helicopter back to the _Reagan_ so I can continue to follow that plane. Great job, as always. Please tell your men I appreciate their work today." The two men saluted and turned to their next tasks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plane was now on the main runway and had paused briefly. Chuck knew he had to get up into the wheel well and through the hatch. He began climbing up through all the gear. It was a tight fit but he made it to the top of the strut and could see the hatch. But he wasn't sure how to reach it. He wondered if it pushed or pulled open and was there a latch? He couldn't tell but now the plane was starting to roll. It was now or never.

"Come on, Chuck," he said out loud trying to encourage himself, "Sarah is waiting for you! She said we weren't going to get separated. Now's not the time to stop obeying her!" The vibration of the plane moving down the runway was starting to shake him loose until he found a foothold. Above, he could now see a handle on the hatch but when he tried to reach it he missed and almost fell. Chuck looked for another foothold. There, along the side of the wheel well, was a small lip where two pieces of the fuselage were joined. Getting his foot on this lip, he reached up and caught the handle. The plane was now rotating upward and the rear wheels were almost ready to come off the ground. Chuck pulled with all his might but the hatch wouldn't open. Now the wheels were off the ground and they were going into a steep climb. Chuck knew it was rarely more than a few seconds after liftoff before the wheels were retracted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pilots had their hands full. This was a small airport and normally did not service 747's. At the end of the runway was a small mountain that could be a problem if they didn't get altitude quickly enough. So as the plane's nose lifted they had to apply more power, pull the nose up even quicker than usual and start turning to the left. It was a tricky maneuver but the plane was capable if they did their jobs correctly. Because they were busier than usual it also took a few extra seconds before either the pilot or copilot was available to hit the switch to retract the landing gear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah tried to look out the window, back towards the hangar, as the plane was taking off. She was hoping to see Chuck one last time but the wing obscured her view. Damn! I so wanted to see him again. Thank you, Casey, for saving him! This is not goodbye, she thought, willing her thoughts through the air and to her love … her Chuck.

O'Broghlan had buckled himself into a seat across the aisle from Sarah. "Ha, ha, dearie," he called out over the screaming engines. "He's gone now. Sure don't know what you saw in him but you're all mine now. Just like back in Spain, only it's you who's going to die at the end of the mission. At least you'll get the pleasure of me before I get the pleasure of hearing you scream as I destroy your beauty."

"Don't count on it, you bastard!" Too bad I'm so far away or I'd take him out right here and now! Sarah vowed to herself she would make him wish he had died back in Spain. Oh, Chuck, I so wish you were here with me!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck was pulling and pulling on the hatch but it wasn't coming open. Then the plane banked to the left and Chuck lost his footing on the small lip of metal. He has now hanging from the handle and being thrown side to side by the wind buffeting through the well. Suddenly, with all his weight on the hatch, it popped open. He lost his grip with his left hand and thought he was going to fall out of the wheel well. His right hand was still holding on but was slipping. He heard a whirring noise as the hydraulics on the wheels began working. In desperation he used the strut to kick himself upward and pulled as hard as he could until his left hand was able to grab the edge of the hatch opening. The buffeting was getting worse and the wheels were coming closer and closer. Chuck pulled with all his might but it wouldn't budge.

_Next time on Chuck vs The 747: Will Chuck get through the hatch or will he become a lesser man? Will Sarah finally teach O'Broghlan a lesson or will he become a sushi chef? Where will Casey and Morgan head to next?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: here's today's installment. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I don't know how to write an Irish accent so you have to imagine it when O'Broghlan is speaking. Really enjoying your comments so please continue to let me know what you think. Away we go..._

_(Still don't own Chuck ... have nothing of value so don't bother suing.)_

Casey arrived back on the Reagan and immediately went to Morgan. "Hey, Grimes. What do we have on that plane?"

"Chuck's phone comm link has gone dead but we do have radar contact. They have headed north northeast. Assuming they got a full fuel load it is almost impossible to predict where they are headed right now."

"Okay, we need to get back to LA so we can stage out from there. Grab your gear."

"Oh boy ... gonna get my neck snapped again. I'm gonna need a chiropractor. Will the CIA pay for that, Casey? Casey?" But Casey was already heading to the flight deck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Between the exhaustion of all that had happened in the last 36 hours and the drone of the engines, Sarah fell asleep shortly after take off. In her dreams she kept seeing Chuck falling away from her from a very great height. He begged her to save him but she couldn't move.

She hadn't slept long but Sarah woke up with her heart pounding from the fear in the dream. She got an even bigger shock when she realized O'Broghlan was sitting in front of her, just staring at her lustfully. "EWWWWW. What an awful way to wake up. Get out of my face you..."

"Now, now, Erin, me dearie. That's no way to act with your old boyfriend."

"You were never my 'boyfriend.' You were just a mark that, unfortunately, I didn't kill when I had the chance."

O'Broghlan pulled back his hand to hit her again and Sarah flinched slightly. "Hah ... your geeky friend has made you soft O'Riain. You would never have flinched back in Spain."

He took his gun out and stroked it along her cheek and down her neck. Sarah tried to pull away but didn't have any way to move out of reach. "You are such a beauty. It's going to be such a shame to mess that all up."

"Go to hell. O'Broghlan. If you're going to do it, then do it. I'm tired of listening to you gabbing about it." Sarah smirked as she thought about Casey saying those same words.

"Too bad your little boy toy isn't here. I would love to make him watch while I do you, dearie. Then he could watch your beautiful face turned into jello." Laughing, O'Broghlan got up and walked away.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone for the time being. Quietly she said, "So glad you aren't here, Chuck, to see this. But I do miss you. At least you are safe … it was just a dream. I love you so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ellie, have you been up all night?" Devon had just come into the kitchen to start breakfast. He had been shocked when he woke up and Ellie was not there.

"Yes, honey. I've just about worn out the remote switching from channel to channel to see if there is anything new. I've also called the airline every 30 minutes or so but they aren't talking at all. To top it all off, Casey and Morgan aren't picking up their phones either. Damn! I feel so helpless."

Ellie was talking a mile a minute which Devon knew was bad news. He knew she would take off anyone's head who so much as crossed her in any way today. "Honey, I think we better call off work today."

"Already done for me. But you go in anyway. Nothing you can do here."

"Nope. I'm not leaving you until we know something more."

As they embraced Ellie whispered, "You are so good to me. Good thing we are in love."

All Devon could do was hold her and pray that Chuck and Sarah would find a way to contact them … and soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck's head was now through the hatch but it was a tight squeeze for his shoulders. He was trying to pull himself through when he felt the wheels begin to push on his feet. Using this extra leverage he pushed, pulled and wiggled his way through the opening. Just as he got through the wheels came into contact with the hatch hanging down and mangled it completely. Oh my God, he thought, that would have crushed me completely. "Thank you Casey, thank you Casey," he exclaimed aloud. "I'm here, Sarah. I'm coming for you. Hang on my love."

But now that raised the next problem. Where was he and how could he get up into the rest of the plane. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but what I wouldn't give for one little flash." Chuckling, he stood up and ... CRACK! ... smacked his head hard, bringing shooting stars and tears to his eyes. Grimacing, he clutched his head and groaned, "Well, no headroom here. Should have thought of that." Now staying on his hands and knees he tried to feel around the completely dark compartment. He didn't know what he was feeling for but he couldn't just sit there doing nothing. He had almost given up when he hit a switch and a small light popped on. He was in a small area that was long, narrow and low. He was at one end and, seeing no way out, began to crawl along the compartment. Lots of electrical conduit and what he assumed were fuel lines ran along the walls and ceiling. Surely there was another access hatch besides the one in the wheel well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know if we can make it that far. We didn't get a full fuel load. Look, I'm sorry but security forces were closing in; we had to leave. I don't know where they came from. No. I have one hostage, ten of my crew plus the flight crew. Listen, asshole, I'm the one out here in the field, as it were, and having to make the snap decisions. It's easy for you to sit in your cushy office and make demands. I'll let you know once we get a fuel estimate. Good bye."

O'Broghlan was furious. He didn't care how important his boss was, he didn't have to make the operational decisions out here. They were all wimps with manicured nails and coifed hair and they couldn't do what he did. Who did he think he was talking to? I'm the best there is; he hired me to do the job because I'm the best. Now he needs to butt out and let me get it done.

I should go down and take my frustrations out on the bitch. That would be sweet. How could she have ended up on this flight of all those leaving Hawaii? And how did she manage to screw up the mission like this? No ... I'll wait ... I want to use her to celebrate once we've dropped our little present on the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck found the access panel about half way down the compartment. He had to contort his long frame into a shape he wasn't sure he would ever get out of but finally made it through. Now he was in one of the cargo holds. It looked just like the one from his first solo spy mission.

There were the usual shelves full of suitcases and bags, all held in with straps. At the far end was a large wooden crate. Wondering what that could be Chuck walked down to the box while looking for something to use to pry it open. "I wonder if this is what the hijacking is all about?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Morgan, relax. It isn't that bad. Remember..."

"I know, I know, just breath naturallllllyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Morgan's words became a scream as the plane was catapulted off the carrier's flight deck."

Casey just laughed and laughed. "Wait 'til I tell Alex about your little girl screams! Just like Bartowski."

Once they were in stable flight Casey asked Morgan to get out his satellite phone and contact General Beckman. After a short conversation he hung up. "She says the plane has turned north along the South American coast. It could continue all the way up to California or veer off to anywhere. We are in the dark right now unless Chuck or Sarah can get their comm apps back up and working."

"Damn," was all Casey had to say about that!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck found a long pry bar fastened to one wall near the crate. Apparently it was used to push heavy objects into place in the hold. Using this he was able to get the top loose at one end and was working on the other end when he heard a strange noise. Looking around he realized the elevator was coming down to the hold. Oh, no, not this again, he thought, while quickly looking for a hiding place. At least there was no coffin this time.

"Can you believe he sent us down here? Who's he think is going to be down here? I think he's lost it and I am not going to die for that bastard."

"Well, you better not let him hear you say that. He's crazy enough to off you himself. And what's up with the blonde?"

"I don't know but she is hot! Wonder if he's already had her? Sure hope we'll get a shot at her too!"

"Excuse me gentlemen, that's my wife you are talking about and I don't like!" They both jumped as Chuck stepped out from behind a rack of luggage and slammed first one and then the other with the crowbar. "Well, that was easy. You guys just aren't very good are you?"

Chuck quickly tied up the smaller guard and then stripped the other one of his uniform. It fit him pretty well all in all. A little tight across the chest but okay otherwise. He then tied that guard up as well. He gagged them in case they should come to and start hollering. Then it was back to work on the crate. The lid came off and Chuck looked inside. There was a horizontal central chamber that appeared empty and two vertical cylinders, one on each end. The left cylinder contained a green liquid and the right had blue liquid. Well, that's not good, he thought. Colored liquids always seemed to be trouble in the spy world. Tubing connected the vertical cylinders to the center one. Again, my kingdom for a flash, Chuck thought.

There was nothing else to be seen in the crate so Chuck headed to the elevator. It was time to find Sarah and put an end to this madness. I'm coming, my love, he thought. Together we are invincible.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Lots of action in this one. Still find it difficult to write so welcome any suggestions. _

_Don't own it but sure do miss it._

Casey and Morgan got back to Echo Park very early in the morning. As they entered the courtyard Casey grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled him back. "Look sharp, Grimes. We are in big trouble here."

"Why? What did you see?"

"The mother bear ... Ellie Bartowski. She's on the prowl."

"Oh we are so dead."

"Grimes! Casey! I saw you. You get over here right now!"

The two men walked very cautiously into the courtyard to see Ellie standing in front of Chuck and Sarah's apartment, arms on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You two get over here and tell me what's going on? Chuck and Sarah's flight is hijacked and you two just disappear without a word? Talk to me ... NOW!"

They both jumped at her exclamation. "Ellie, it's true. They have been hijacked. We attempted a rescue mission and got all the passengers off the plane except Chuck and Sarah. We did see them both and they were fine but the plane took off again before we could get to them."

"John, Morgan, you heard me tell Chuck he was done with the spy world and you also heard him tell me he was done. How could he lie to me like this?"

"Really, Ellie, we don't think this has anything to do with Chuck and Sarah. They just happened to be on that plane. However, the kidnappers probably either recognized them or they tried to stop them and got caught. Chuck has not gone back on his word to you. But he and Sarah ... together ... are our best hope of stopping that plane. Now look, it's very late and we need our rest, as do you. I promise you we will keep you informed as best we can. But we can't compromise any mission that may come out of this. More importantly, we have to make sure we can help those two kids."

"Okay. I guess that's the best I'm going to get from you two tonight. But. I. Better. Be. Told. If. You. Hear. ANYTHING." Ellie punctuated each word with a poke in Casey's chest and a glare at Morgan.

Backing away with his hands up in surrender, Casey replied, "That's fair, Ellie.

"By the way, Ellie, have you seen or heard from Alex today?"

"No Morgan, I haven't."

Casey glared at Morgan, grunted, and walked away.

**XXXXXX**

Sarah had been working on her bindings since O'Broghlan walked away. She refused to use Casey's trick and break her thumbs to free her hands; with no weapons she would be relying on her hand to hand combat skills. Even if she did acquire some sort of weapon she would need her hands intact to use it. Oh, for her thigh knife belt! She was using the leg on the seat in front of her to try to saw through the restraint on her feet. It did seem to be working but was very slow and she had to keep a look out for the guards so they didn't catch her.

She was also trying to form a plan if and when she got loose. There was still the issue of getting her hands free. She knew she could take out any one of the guards with her feet but there were at least ten plus O'Broghlan. If she could isolate one then she could get a knife and free her hands. Once she was free to work, what then? Find a way to sabotage the plane? Rush the cockpit? She just didn't have any good options being alone with this many goons.

The strap soundlessly broke and Sarah's feet were free. She began discreetly looking around to map out the positions of everyone in sight. There was only one guard on this upper level right now and O'Broghlan was in the cockpit as far as she knew. I wonder if any of these jerks have gotten any sleep since taking over the plane? If not, they will soon get to the point where fatigue will play into my hands.

"Chuck, I so miss you. We are such a great team ... as spies ... and as husband and wife."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was the critical moment. The elevator was coming to a stop. If there were guards in the galley Chuck would be a sitting duck. His fighting skills were decent but without the Intersect induced kung fu, he was limited. Fists up ... he was ready.

Chuck jumped out of the elevator and ... no one there. He spun around but still no one. How fortunate. But where were the guards?

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a kick to the face and a loud grunt. Then silence. He waited, wondering what was happening. The sound had come from the left aisle of the cabin ahead so he moved quickly to the right entrance to the galley and pulled himself against the front wall, hoping if someone came around the corner they wouldn't see him immediately.

Suddenly someone came around the corner, saw Chuck, and started to unleash a roundhouse kick.

Chuck saw the movement and started to throw his hardest punch to the face.

Eyes locked onto eyes and they saw...

"Chuck!" "Sarah!" They each called out in a whisper and pulled their kick and punch back quickly.

And then they were in each other's arms. Well, not exactly because Sarah's were still tied behind her back. She crushed up against him and his arms enveloped her. Their lips met and crushed each other's until Chuck remembered how hurt Sarah was. He pulled back and looked into those dazzling blue eyes. "Oh, Sarah, baby, sorry! I forgot your lips are all busted up."

"It's okay, Chuck. For that kiss a little pain right now is nothing. But ... how did you get here and where did you get that uniform?"

"Long story sweetie. But I was not going to let you fly away without me." He gently kissed her once again. "Hey, let's get your hands free," and started pulling drawers out looking for a knife.

Just as he found the right drawer they heard O'Broghlan: "Son-of-a-Bitch! You dumb bastard. How did you let her get free?" Then they heard the distinctive "pfft" of a silenced gun shot.

"Oh my God! He just shot the guard … his own man. O'Broghlan has really lost his mind!" Sarah was whispering to Chuck as he cut her loose. She grabbed as many knives as possible from the drawer and moved to the rightside doorway. Chuck moved to the left.

"Erin ... oh, Erin. Come out, come out wherever you are," O'Broghlan sing-songed. "I know you can't be too far away and I'm going to get you this time. I'm going to screw you 'til you can't walk and then I'm going to cut off your nose and punch out your eyeballs!"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other with a touch of fear. With O'Broghlan, now a crazed maniac with a gun, they were at a disadvantage. Chuck motioned that he would jump out and get his attention so she could then come out and get him with a knife. Sarah shook her head NO emphatically. She should go first. She had that _stay in the car, Chuck_ frown on her face that still scared him. But he shook her off this time. Not waiting for her he ran out into the aisle and yelled to get O'Broghlan's attention. Sarah watched in horror as he left . "Chuck ... NO," she yelled! But it was too late. She gathered herself quickly into spy mode again and moved out in the cabin, ready to toss her knives.

'Pfft ... pfft ... pfft.' O'Broghan got off three quick shots before Sarah could get out far enough to see him. She couldn't see if Chuck had been hit as she quickly tossed two knives at O'Broghlan. But after all the hours of being tied up her arm just didn't want to work quite right and she missed with both. She ducked behind a seat as O'Broghlan turned the gun her way. Just before he shot at Sarah, Chuck jumped up and ran at him again, screaming one of his 'girly screams' at the top of his lungs.

The distraction was enough to stop any shots at Sarah but the distance was far enough for O'Broghlan to once again switch his attention and punched Chuck just as he arrived. Now Sarah was back up and another knife was on the way, finding its mark in O'Broghlan's right bicep. He screamed in pain, then turned and ran up the aisle and into the cockpit.

Sarah ran over to the other aisle where Chuck was just starting to get up. He had a nasty cut on his lip but seemed otherwise alright. "Chuck, Chuck ... are you alright? Are you shot?"

Slightly out of breath Chuck answered, "No, I don't think so but I really hit my chest hard on an armrest after he punched me. Sarah ... I'm okay, baby," he reassured her. She was crying now as she ran her hands over his chest and arms looking for wounds.

Now they had another problem. All the screaming had attracted the attention of the guards from the lower deck. Four were cautiously advancing up the stairs. Using the railing like a pommel horse Sarah swung herself 360 degrees, striking the first man in the throat and throwing him backwards down the steps. In falling he took the other three behind him down as well. Three ended up unconscious and the other one cautiously moved away from the stairs. Now three more were coming up.

By the time they reached the top Sarah had retrieved the murdered guard's handgun and quickly dispatched all three. Chuck looked at Sarah in astonishment, then winked and gave her a quick smile and 'thumbs up'.

"If we try to go down they will pick us off easily. On the other hand, we hold the high ground so they can't get up here. At least as long as we have ammo. Any ideas?"

"There are only four or five left. Can we use the elevator to go down and get behind them?"

"Ah, Sarah, another reason I love you. Always knowing how to find an advantage. Let's go!"

Giving Chuck the gun, Sarah grabbed more knives from the galley once they were in the elevator. "Chuck, here's the gun. Get down on the floor in case they are waiting for us. Even if they shoot it won't be at the floor so you'll be able to shoot back."

"But Sarah, that means they will be shooting at you!"

"Have you no faith? You've made me watch _The Matrix_ I don't know how many times. I know how to dodge the bullets." All said with a delicious smile on her face.

"Come on, babe. Even I know that is fake." Chuck was not in a joking mood.

"Well, we don't have any other choice so get down there, sweetheart."

The elevator stopped and they anxiously waited for the door to open. Finally it did and ... no one there. These guys just weren't very sharp. Of course, they were dealing with the best spy team in the world so they never really stood a chance. Three knives, two bullets, and a bunch of round houses and karate chops later, and the four men they found were quickly dispatched. They did a quick search but didn't find any more. "Hopefully that's all. I think there is one more in the cockpit along with O'Broghlan. He is really going to be mad ... and even crazier ... now!"

"We better get back upstairs in case they try to venture out of the cockpit."

"First let's secure all these guys." There were seven in all and were all injured in one way or another so it was an easy task. Sarah knew where they kept the zip strips so they quickly had them bound hand and foot to the legs of the seats. They weren't going anywhere now.

"Let's try using the stairs rather than risk the elevator."

"You think that's safe, Sarah? Remember how easily we picked them off."

"I know but we'll go up one at a time so they can't get both of us at once. My turn to go first."

"Sarah..."

"No Chuck. This marriage is about us being equals and taking care of each other. I'm going first this time!"

With the force of that last statement and the look in her eye Chuck knew it was useless to try to change her mind. "Okay, but if you get shot I will never forgive you."

"Fair enough..."

And with that Sarah started up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _A funny (well, to me, anyway) story from early on in writing this. I was picking names for everyone and had written O'Broghlan calling Sarah "Erin O'Connell". Then I just happened to watch Chuck vs. The Cougar when Graham spills some of her previous names include Katie O'Connell. Don't know if this was my subconscious mind working or just luck. Anyway, thought I should avoid that and changed it to Raian (Ryan). I sure you are not as amused as I, but wanted to share._

_Thank you, NBC and Warner Bros. for this wonderful little show. Thank you to the cast for these amazing characters we all so like top play with._

O'Broghlan got back to the cockpit and pulled the knife from his arm. "Damn that bitch to hell! I forgot how good she is with a knife. Okay, Captain Jameson, time for you to head to Rio de Janeiro."

"We can't cross Peruvian airspace without permission."

"Just do it! They know we are here anyway, so just shut up and drive."

"What do I say when they call us?"

"Nothing. Not a word. Let them wonder what we are up to."

"And what are we up to?"

"Not your concern. But you'll go down in history. Trust me on that."

"Now, Bradan, get down there and get the girl and her friend. I don't care what you do to him including making him dead … preferrably in some cruel and painful way. But make sure she is in one piece. Hurt her and you die too. Understand?" Bradan just shrugged and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Colonel, international air traffic control has just informed us the plane has turned northeastward on a course directly towards Rio de Janeiro. The Peruvians tried to protest the entering of their airspace but didn't get a response. They have scrambled jets but we have requested they shadow them only. It won't take long for them to move into Brazilian airspace."

"Thanks for the update General. Do you want us to head to Rio?"

"Not yet. Let's see if we hear any more from the Bartowski's. If they change course again we could lose any way of catching up to them again."

"But General, if we are in the air we can adjust when they do ... if they do."

"That's true." After a pause: "Alright Colonel. Get airborne for Rio. We will contact the Brazilians and see if they are willing to allow us to assist."

"Okay, Grimes, here we go again. God help us if Ellie catches us sneaking out."

"At least I won't have the front and back of my brain meeting in the center this time!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah had just reached the top of the stairs when she heard the cockpit door open. She moved quickly to the center bar and hid, waiting to see who came out.

Chuck couldn't hear the door from downstairs so he started slowly up the stairs after her.

Bradan moved ever so cautiously through the cabin. His rifle was at eye level and he swung from side to side as he looked between and under each seat. He was definitely a professional. Chuck's head started to appear up the steps so he crouched down and took aim. He was a hunter and his prey was in sight, unaware of his presence. But he didn't realize he was also being hunted. He had not figured super spy Sarah Walker Bartowski into the equation. She was beautiful … yes! But dangerous? ... No. And as had happened so many times in the past, with those who went up against the CIA's best field agent, he paid the price for that oversight.

"Chuck, look out!" she shouted. Bradan squeezed off a shot but was distracted by her shout and it went wide. Sarah wasn't looking at Chuck or distracted at all. Instead she leaped over the bar, took one more step forward and kicked him in the face. He was down, his brain only registering the pain and an annoying thought that he had been bested by a blonde bombshell. Sarah's following punch laid him out unconscious.

Chuck was peeking back up the stairs as Sarah ran over to him, "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked anxiously and was relieved to see that big, wonderful smile coming up the steps to meet her. They met at the top of the stairs with each taking the others' cheeks in hand before kissing deeply. It didn't last long, however, because they knew they still had at least one foe left onboard.

Looking over her shoulder at the unconscious man Chuck grunted, very Casey-like, and said, "So, another notch in the gun handle, eh babe?" They both chuckled lightly.

"Sweetie, run back down and gather up all the weapons and ammunition you can carry and bring them back up here. I will take care of our little friend here." As he went back down the stairs Sarah, while keeping an eye on the cockpit door, moved Bradan between two rows and tied him up to the legs of the seats. "Sleep well," she said softly as she patted his cheeks to see if he would wake but he was definitely out for the count. Sarah then moved over to the center bar where she looked for food and water. There were still some hors d'oeuvres and bottled water in the refrigerator. They hadn't eaten since lunch at the Resort, which, while less than 48 hours ago, seemed like a week. Her spy training was in full force now: always eat and sleep when you have a chance because you never know when the next opportunity will come.

Chuck returned quickly with quite an arm full. They checked and loaded all the weapons and took stock of how much ammunition they had. Done with that, they adjourned to the bar to eat and chat, all the while watching the cockpit door.

"So, Chuck, how did you get back on the plane?"

"Oh, I just ran along side until I could climb up into the wheel well and shimmied through the hatch."

"Oh, is that all, 007?" The electric smile Sarah flashed made Chuck shiver with love and desire. "I guess Casey told you how to do that?"

"Yep. Said it was a piece of cake." Now Chuck returned the smile as well as his Bartowski eyebrow wiggle that left Sarah weak in the knees.

"I found a large, wooden crate down in the luggage compartment. I took the top off and there is a big chamber connected to two cylinders which are full of green and blue liquids. That can't be good, can it?"

"Sure doesn't sound good. Hey, let's see if the comm app is still working."

Chuck pulled his phone out and discovered it had a broken screen and appeared dead. "I'll bet when Casey tackled me I fell on it."

"I'll get mine." Sarah was back in a second with her phone. "I've still got power so let's see if we can get a message to the General." Sarah set up the app and put in the message about the crate. "I hope she gets this and can make some sense of it."

Sarah put the phone down on the counter and Chuck reached over to take her hand. Their fingers laced together naturally. "Well, it worked pretty well when you were with Volkoff, although there were times when I wasn't sure if you said you loved me or were buying a Buick."

They both laughed and sat there for some time just holding hands. Even though they were still in a dangerous situation, just being together was comforting to them both. They looked deeply into each others' eyes, enjoying this moment of peace and their love for each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were still airborne so the satellite phone startled Morgan. "Hello? Oh, yes, General. Uh huh ... uh huh ... uh huh ... uh huh ... uh huh ... okay. I'll tell him. Thank you, General.

"Hey, Casey. Come on ... wake up. Hey, the General just called. They are still on course for Rio and only have enough fuel to make it that far so they will have to land. Chuck and Sarah have gotten the comm app working again so we can track them even better. They sent a message saying the big crate we saw loaded onto the plane in the Cook Islands holds containers with green and blue liquids inside and what looks like a mixing chamber. Chuck said he can't tell what it is but it doesn't sound good. Beckman has a team of experts in terrorist weapons working on it. We have permission to land in Rio but not to leave the airport until further notice."

"Okay, Grimes. Go back to sleep." Casey left and headed for the flight deck.

"Yeah, like I was ever asleep in this noise bucket."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So now what do we do?" Chuck so wished they weren't sitting there waiting for a madman to try to kill them. He just really wanted to quietly hold Sarah … well, no that wasn't completely true. He certainly wanted to hold this beautiful goddess sitting next to him but he definitely didn't want to be quiet or to stop there. These damned international terrorists sure could put a cramp in your love life. "Do you think we can force our way into the cockpit?"

"Hmmm?" Sarah was also a little distracted thinking about how nice it would be to be in Chuck's arms right now. "Uh … no, I don't think so. Since 9/11 security has been beefed up too much for our little arsenal here. Somehow we have to get O'Broghlan to open the door." Sarah again thought about being held by Chuck and how much she wanted to make love … mad, passionate love … with this wonderful, handsome man. Damned terrorists … no sense of timing at all.

"Great ... not exactly my idea of fun."

"Nor mine. If we just knew where we were headed and how long 'til we get there. Then maybe we could anticipate his next move."

"Well, look, he's lost all his hostages and all his compatriots. It's just him in there with the flight crew. They all have to be exhausted and hungry and he has to know there's no way out for him. Do you think he would give himself up or try to commit suicide?"

"He's a fanatic and a mercenary. Not a good combination. He may choose to end himself but he's going to do it in such a way that will do as much damage and kill as many people as possible."

"What the hell is that in the cargo compartment? Could that be used to cause mass destruction?"

"Very possibly. We'll just have to wait for him to make a move."

Sarah hesitated causing Chuck to look at her in concern. She was unsure of how to ask her next question but the love and security she saw in those big, brown eyes gave her the confidence to forge onward. "Chuck, this is hypothetical but, if you could get the Intersect back right now, would you?"

"At least twice during this ordeal I've thought, 'oh, if I could just flash'. But, Sarah, when I think of all the problems it's caused me … us ... the price we've all paid for me to have it, I just don't know if it's worth it. I wouldn't trade in the experience for anything because it's what brought you into my life. But to go back to that existence … I don't know. Sarah, baby, even if we should die on this plane tonight, at least I am here with you ... to the very end ... my lovely, wonderful bride."

"Yeah, it would be a hard decision and I'm just glad you ... we ... don't ever have to make it again. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else … the two of us … together forever. We are truly the best when we are together, both professionally and, more importantly, personally. I love you, Chuck Bartowski!"

"I love you, too, Sarah Barto…."

Suddenly the glasses, plates and Sarah's phone on the counter exploded in gun fire. Sarah and Chuck dove into the center area of the bar, barely avoiding being shot. "What the hell..."

_Coming next on Chuck vs The 747: Has O'Broghlan gotten the drop on Chuck and Sarah? Or will O'Broghlan finally get his comeuppance? What about the bomb? Stay tuned, friends._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: On the home stretch now. As always, thanks for reading and commenting. All have been inspirational and helpful._

_Only a few more days until Season 5 dvd's are released ... can't wait!_

_Don't own them, blah, blah, blah._

"Chuck, you okay?"

"Yeah … fine. I guess O'Broghlan had a friend downstairs that we didn't find. Damn."

"Well now Erin. Looks like we have a bit of a standoff here. Two of us ... two of you. Of course, looks like most of your guns are out here."

"Yeah ... how's the arm, O'Broghlan?"

"Oh, you will pay for that, me dearie. Tell you what. You surrender and I promise I will kill your little playmate quickly and painlessly. Can't ask for a better deal than that."

"I can think of a better deal. How about you surrender and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life behind bars?"

There were a couple of bullet holes in the wall of the bar and Chuck was looking through one towards the stairs. He got Sarah's attention and pointed while 'walking up stairs' with his fingers. Sarah nodded, quickly stood, threw a knife, and dropped back down before either man could fire at her. There was a painful, gurgling shriek and they heard a body falling down the stairs. O'Broghlan shot through the bar again but only managed to ruin the refrigerator. Both Chuck and Sarah had hit the floor with Chuck covering Sarah with his body. "Nice throw Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck whispered into her ear. Despite the situation his breath on her ear gave her goosebumps.

"Sounds like maybe the odds just changed again, pal."

There was no reply but suddenly they heard four more shots at a distance. They both ducked again but no bullets came through the bar. Then they heard O'Broghlan running through the cabin. Both Sarah and Chuck jumped up but he was already down the stairs.

"Oh no, what did he just do?"

Sarah ran from the bar to the cockpit door which was now standing open. She looked in and saw her greatest nightmare. O'Broghlan had shot all the flight crew. The plane was still on autopilot right now but where were they headed? And what would happen when they arrived?

"Sarah? What's happened?"

"He's killed all the flight crew! We are definitely in trouble now."

"Well, we've got to find him fast. We can't have him coming up behind us, or messing with the plane, or activating whatever's in that crate. Come on!"

They both moved quickly but cautiously down the stairs, then worked their way through the plane as quickly as possible to determined he was not on the lower seating level. "How are we going to search the rest of the plane but also make sure he doesn't get behind us? Can he fly this thing?"

"He didn't know how to fly when we were in Spain. Let's hope that hasn't changed. We have to assume he's gone to the crate. When you were working your way up here did you see any other access panels?"

"There are several but I don't know where any of them lead. If he knows the plane better than we do, he could surprise us at any time."

"He usually relied on others for the fine details like that. I doubt he would take the time to study the schematics of a jumbo jet."

"Okay. Let's head to the crate and see if we can catch him."

"Wait. Is there another way down besides the elevator?"

"I did see stairs going down, back by the rear restrooms, but I don't know where they lead or if we can get into that compartment once we are down to the lower level."

"Let's try." And Sarah took off running to the rear of the plane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

O'Broghlan used the elevator to get to the cargo hold. He ran to the crate and saw that it was open. "Damn those busy bodies. Got into everything. I swear, Erin, I am going to cut you into little pieces and mail you to the CIA." He saw his two guards, still unconscious, tied up. "Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

He looked at the timetable the pilot had given him and saw that they should get to Rio in about 35 minutes. He took out the timing mechanism on top of the blue liquid cylinder and set it for 30 minutes. That would give ample time for the liquids to mix and heat so they would be at their maximum explosive instability when the plane was directly over the city.

His boss had told him once the autopilot disengaged 10 minutes out from the airport the plane would descend rapidly. This bomb was big enough to destroy all of the city and the surrounding areas. That would be the first salvo in what would be the downfall of the western world. Just sorry he would not survive to see it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they landed in Rio de Janeiro Morgan called Ellie. "Hey, Ellie, it's Morgan.

"Morgan! Are you and Casey leaving again? What's happening?

"Actually, we are already gone. We had to leave suddenly. I can't tell you a lot but we have landed in South America and it looks like the plane is coming to us."

"South America? Can you be more specific?"

"No, I really can't. Casey is standing right here and he's flexing his trigger finger."

"What about Chuck and Sarah? Come on, Morgan, you've got to give me something here!" He could tell Ellie was nearly hysterical.

"We really don't know anything other than they've reestablished contact. There just isn't more to tell right now."

"If you are lying to me, Morgan Grimes, I'm going to reach through this phone and strangle you."

Morgan grabbed at his throat and replied, "I am telling you everything I can right now and there are no lies involved. Please, Ellie, we are working on this. I have to go. Call you later."

"Morgan … Morgan? Oh hell … I don't know whether to feel better now or not. Devon … I need you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chuck and Sarah quietly worked their way down the stairs and found a dark compartment. Once inside they fumbled around until they found a light switch. This was not the compartment containing the crate so they quickly moved to the other end and looked through the door into the next hold. There it was. And there was O'Broghlan, just sitting next to the crate, holding his gun.

"Chuck, run back upstairs and use the elevator to come down. Hopefully that will distract him enough for me to get in behind him. But be careful he doesn't shoot you as the elevator door opens. I love you Chuck. Come back to me!" Sarah pulled Chuck in for a searing kiss. When they pulled apart her hand lingered on his cheek and there were tears in each of their eyes.

"I will not leave you; my heart will always be with you. Now, let's get this guy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Colonel Casey, we lost the signal from Sarah's phone. However, we found a hidden signal calling the plane by satellite. We traced it back to the President of the Brazilian National Oil Company. We have found him at his Miami headquarters. We have a team headed there to try to find out what he is up to. You and Mr. Grimes need to stay put until we see what that plane does."

"Do we have any jurisdiction here as yet?"

"No. John, try not to totally antagonize the Brazilians. We are just started to get them on our side."

"Yes, ma'am. And ma'am … we'll get Chuck and Sarah safely out of there."

"I have every confidence in you Colonel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

O'Broghlan had been expecting the elevator and was ready for them. Erin and lover boy were totally predictable; they would try to find him. They apparently knew about the crate so would obviously come here. He stood up and trained his gun on the door. But he wasn't ready for the door to open and ... no one was there.

Sarah snuck through the door and around the crate while O'Broghlan was distracted by the elevator. Now she, too, stared at the empty elevator. It shook her to her very soul. Where's Chuck? Damn! If anything's happened to him….

O'Broghlan moved cautiously down the walkway with his gun trained on the opening. Why would they send the elevator down empty? What are they up to now?

"Drop it, O'Broghlan! You know I can't miss at this distance!" Sarah had quickly put her all spy girl face and voice on for the moment.

"Dearie. You know I can't do that. Where's your boy scout? He stay upstairs so you would have to do all the dirty work?"

"I have no problem doing the dirty work so just drop the gun and let's go back upstairs peacefully."

"I really don't think that's going to happen, Erin!" As he spoke the name he turned quickly but Sarah was faster. One shot and the gun flew out of his hand. A second shot and his arm dropped to his side limply, with his shoulder burning like nothing since that grenade caught him in the face. And a third shot took out his knee, throwing him to the floor.

"Owwwww! Bitch! Stay away from me! I'm going to kill you!"

Sarah moved quickly to kick his gun further away and make sure there were no more weapons on him. "Somehow, O'Broghlan, I seriously doubt that." She was not a bit gentle in the search and managed to poke each of his wounds with her gun bringing out more moans of pain. "I told you in Hawaii I would leave you with a limp for the rest of your life, you bastard!"

Chuck suddenly bound into the compartment from behind her and Sarah was turning her gun towards him until she heard him speak. 'Sarah, Sarah, are you alright? I heard shots! Baby, talk to me!" She smiled at him, in relief that he was back with her. "Oh, wow … he looks a little worse for wear. Nice shooting, honey. Let's get him upstairs and take care of those wounds."

"You don't need to do anything for me, you bastard! You don't have anyone to land the plane and behind you is the most powerful bomb ever made short of something nuclear. You are going to live just long enough to know that Rio de Janeiro will disappear at the same as you die! Ahahahahah!"

He was laughing and moaning together now, creeping out both Sarah and Chuck. "Chuck, check the crate."

"Uh, Sarah, he's put a timer on this thing. I don't see any way to stop it."

Sarah stepped on O'Broghlan's injured knee, eliciting a loud scream of pain. She hissed at him, "How do you stop that timer? Tell me before I shoot out the other knee." Chuck could almost … almost … feel sorry for the terrorist. Nah … not really.

"Forget it, bitch! I'm getting my revenge on you, knowing you are going to die right along with me and your precious ... husband. Ahahahahahah!"

"Sarah, it looks like I can detach the timer. But I don't know what it will do to the container."

"Do it!" Then quietly added, "Carefully." Sarah ran up to Chuck and they embraced quickly, both thinking about another bomb and another kiss.

Chuck took hold of the black box and pulled it straight up until there was a snap. The timer box came off the cylinder top and the wiring harness pulled loose from a mechanical box on the side. The cylinders and liquids seemed to remain stable. He checked the box on the side but did not see any more timers or detonators. The clock kept on ticking down but it wasn't attached to anything now so hopefully it couldn't do anything but run out the time. Even so, Sarah grabbed it, threw it into the next compartment, and slammed the door closed. The cylinders appeared stable.

"Let's just tie him up down here and leave him. We need to get back upstairs." Sarah was taking command which was just fine with Chuck.

They were just emerging from the elevator when the sound of the engines changed suddenly and the plane veered slightly to the left. "We've got to get up to the cockpit!"

_Chapter 12 coming attractions: what's going on with the plane? Who's going to fly it now? What about the bomb? See you..._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hope you are still reading and enjoying. Not too many comments so I've been worried I lost you out there. All mistakes are mine alone. So excited for Season Five dvd's out this week. Love 'em; don't own 'em._

It was difficult to run through the plane because it was moving like it had hit heavy turbulence. With Sarah's catlike reflexes and athletic ease of movement she quickly moved along the aisles and up to First Class. Chuck admired his wife as he watched her move so fluidly and easily. (Not to mention watching the most beautiful woman in the world move before him!) For not the first time he wished he had a tenth of her athletic skills. His shins were never going to forgive him for all the crashing and stumbling he did in his journey through the plane.

Once Chuck finally arrived at the cockpit Sarah had already removed the crews' harnesses. Now they had to remove the flight crew from their seats and out into the passenger area. It was as unpleasant a job as Chuck had ever had since becoming a spy. Even though they were in a hurry, they also tried to be as careful and respectful as possible for these four brave crew members. Chuck gathered blankets left by the passengers to cover the bodies. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you," Chuck said in a quiet whisper.

Back in the cockpit Sarah immediately jumped into the pilot's seat, "Come on, honey, I need your help in here." As Chuck entered she motioned for him to join her in the copilot's seat.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait! Sarah, does one of us know how to fly a 747?" Chuck's voice was definitely ascending to a high, freaked out, pitch and the fear he was feeling was quite evident in his face.

"Just get in the seat, Chuck."

"What? I don't know anything about flying this thing."

"You don't have to. Just do everything I tell you."

"And you know how to do this ... HOW?"

"Chuck, I'm too busy to go into details right now. Just trust me. I will tell you once we land."

Sarah was checking gauges, flipping switches and using the yoke to try to get the plane to stabilize. "Wait, Chuck, before you strap in: I need you to find the headset and put it on me. Honey, please don't freak out. We are going to make it. We're a team; we're together; we're unbeatable."

"I know it, baby. But even after all we've been through together, this is way over the top. Oh, here it is. Let me get it on you."

Chuck got the headset onto Sarah's head, only poking her in the eye once. "It's not working, Chuck." He traced the cord and discovered it was not plugged in. Looking around he easily found the plugin. "That's it. Thanks, sweetie!" Sarah waved him towards the copilot seat where he sat down, strapped into the seat, and put his own headset on.

As soon as Chuck had gotten her headset plugged in she started calling, "Mayday, mayday, mayday! Rio de Janeiro airport, this is flight 1094, hijacked from Honolulu. We have neutralized the enemy combatants. However, we are now flying with no flight crew. My name is Sarah Walker Bartowski and I am an American. We need assistance. Mayday, mayday, mayday!"

As she began her second call there was an answer: "Flight 1094 we hear you and have you on our screens. We are clearing all other traffic between you and the airport. How else can we assist you?"

Sarah talked to the controller for some time. She had gained control of the plane and made a small course correction to head directly to the airport. Chuck watched her in amazement and flipped switches when she pointed to them. Could she do this? Could she get them to the airport and then land this behemoth? Well, of course, she can! This is Sarah Walker Bartowski we're talking about here. My Sarah! The most beautiful and amazing and talented woman in the world.

Chuck watched Sarah in awe and amazement. Her firm, controlled voice was calming to him, just as it had been those many years ago when they first met. Her confidence was his confidence and he began to relax … a little.

Sarah seemed satisfied with the information and instructions the controllers had given her and sat back in the seat taking a slow, deep, cleansing breath. Now that things seemed to be calming down a little Chuck spoke up, "Uh, Sarah ... can we talk?"

Looking at him now with her most electric smile, she answered, "We've got a few minutes now, so, yes. What's on your mind, babe?"

"You're going to fly this thing?"

With a chuckle Sarah smiled at Chuck and explained. "Yes, Chuck. In fact, sweetie, I am actually flying it right now. You know I've trained on and flown civilian helicopters and most military aircraft."

"But, uh, Sarah, this is a 747 jumbo jet."

"True. Sweetie, remember when you had your first solo spy mission on the plane to Paris? When you were caught in the luggage compartment and turbulence helped you take care of the two agents?"

"Sure, but..."

"That turbulence was actually me." Chuck's jaw dropped in amazement. "The CIA had developed a way to take over planes in flight in order to divert enemy fighters. It had never been tested until that night and, to everyone's amazement, it actually worked. We had a complete instrument cluster in Castle where I took over and 'rocked the boat' until you were safe."

"W-W-Wow," was all Chuck could say at that point. Sarah saved me while thousands of miles away. Amazing! "Have I mentioned recently that I love you?"

"No, but we've been busy. I love you, too!" A buzzer went off making them both jump slightly. "Okay, here we go, final approach and then we are home free!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Casey, Casey, Casey!" Grimes came running into the hangar. Pointing to the western sky while panting hard Morgan said, "Those lights ... that's the plane … AND SARAH'S FLYING IT!"

"Walker? ... What the hell ... do you know any more details, Grimes?"

"No, that's all I could find out. I snuck into the control tower and then questioned one of the ATC's. But that was all I could get out of him. Wow! What can't that girl do?"

Then Morgan's satellite phone rang. "Yes, ma'am. What? No, the plane's in sight and coming in for a landing. I don't know how but Sarah's flying it. Okay, okay!

"Casey, that was General Beckman. There's a bomb … a very unstable bomb … on board. It's big enough to destroy all of Rio! If it's armed, any jolting around could set it off. Even if it's not armed, if it crashes around the cargo hold too much it might detonate anyway!"

"Call the tower and have them patch us in to the plane."

Morgan fumbled the phone so Casey grabbed it and punched in a couple of numbers. "Yeah, this is Colonel Casey. I need to speak to the pilot of Flight 1094. Yes, the hijacked plane!" Geez, who are these morons? After a short pause, "I don't care who's authority you need, I need to talk to her RIGHT NOW! DO IT!

"Yes, sir! Go ahead Colonel..."

"Walker ... is that you?"

"Casey? What are you doing on this frequency?"

"Sarah, listen, you have a bomb on board!"

"We know, but Chuck removed the timer."

"Doesn't matter. If you bounce that thing around enough it will detonate. You need to abort the landing until we can figure something else out."

"Casey we can't abort. First, I'm in final approach right now. Second, we don't have much fuel left. A fly around would use up all our reserves; we might not even make it around again. And third, what makes you think I'm going to bounce it around?" Sarah gave Chuck a big smile as she said this. With the news about the bomb he was starting to freak out again and all he could do was grin back at her.

"Ungh ... same old smart ass CIA agent," said with a smile. "Okay ... uh, Sarah ... just be gentle with it. Good luck you two."

**XXXXXX**

Sarah could hear the concern in Casey's voice and thanked him. Now back to work….

"Sarah, do you think that bomb will go off if we hit too hard?"

"We can't really worry about that now, can we, sweetie? Let's just get this thing on the ground.

"Chuck, do you see the landing gear sign to your left?" Aroused from his vision of a giant explosion devouring both Sarah and him, Chuck pointed at it. "That's right. Push the button." Chuck did so and they heard the whirring of motors as the landing gear descended into position.

"Flight 1094, you are coming in pretty hot but right on course. Just bring it home Miss Bartowski."

"That's MRS. Bartowski and we are right on target." This time Sarah flashed Chuck her biggest and most dazzling smile just before going into her serious, totally focused, 'let's get this job done' spy face. All he could do was watch her in total awe.

Chuck had never been in the cockpit of an airplane before so he had never seen the view looking out the front of the plane as it landed. Well, except in his video games. Those gaming graphics were good but nothing like this. It was an incredible sight. And it was his amazing Sarah doing the flying!

The nose lifted and they felt the rear wheels hit the ground …. hard! They bounced, and the plane rose back into the air while tilting to the right. The plane bounced again, not quite so hard this time, and then stabilized. Sarah gently rotated the nose down and they were on the ground.

"Chuck, help me with the brake pedals. We are coming in really hot and need to get this baby stopped!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casey and Morgan were running to one of the emergency vehicles as the plane came in and they both cringed when they saw it bounce. Despite another hard bounce it leveled out and smoothly finished the landing. However, the plane was moving very, very fast.

"Come on, Grimes!" Casey jumped in the driver's seat and was pulling away before Morgan was even in his seat. They gave chase along with a fleet of other emergency trucks and rescue vehicles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The engines roared into reverse and Sarah and Chuck were slammed forward against their harnesses. The brakes were screaming and smoke poured from the wheels as the plane continued head long down the runway. It was all Sarah could do to keep it rolling straight forward.

"Uh, Sarah ... Sarah!"

"I see it Chuck, I see it. Come on baby, stop!"

The plane was almost out of runway. They could see the lights and towers that marked the end of the field.

Chuck reached out and took Sarah's hand and she gripped it fiercely. "I love you Sarah, with all my heart!"

"And I love you, too, Chuck! Forever and ever!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, crap ... they're going to run out of runway! If they go off the end that bomb is sure to go!" Casey was driving the truck for all it was worth but knew he really couldn't do anything to help. If the bomb detonated they would quickly become random molecules right along with everyone else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why won't the damned thing stop? After all we've gone through to stop O'Broghlan's plan are we just going to die here at the end of a runway? Sarah could tell the plane was slowing but there was so little room left.

And then they hit...

_A/N: Okay, so just one more chapter. Will this be the end of our favorite couple thus causing Season Five to disappear forever? _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: So this week is looking really crazy so thought I would post this final chapter of 747 so there wouldn't be a big delay in finishing it up. It's been a blast to write and your comments have truly made my day. I have another story in the works but it is really rough right now so don't if/when I'll start posting it. But will keep reading all the wonderful stories all you really talented storytellers are cranking out. Thanks to of Chuck Nation (Chuck International?), first for the very best story on tv, and now, for keeping it all alive._

Casey saw the front wheels of the plane reach the end of the runway and plow into the dirt. The rear of the plane lurched upward as the front dug down deeply into the muck. And then it stopped ... bounced backward roughly ... and then rocked a couple more times until it stilled.

The nose of the plane was way over the end of the runway and Sarah and Chuck both screamed as they were thrown violently forward. The plane had stopped but momentum wanted to keep their bodies flying. Their straps were definitely going to leave marks this time. But their hands never parted. They were going to be together no matter what. They felt the plane bouncing … then rocking ... and then it stilled.

"Oh, Sarah, baby! Heh, heh, heh! So, AWESOME! We made it! We're still alive! Oh, I love you so much!"

"What a ride, Chuck! We did make it and I love you right back!" They quickly freed themselves from their harnesses and embraced as only two lovers, so very much in love and never wanting to part, can embrace.

In the cargo hold the crate had bounced enough on the initial contact with the runway to break several of the straps holding it in place. The hose connecting the blue liquid to the center chamber broke loose and the liquid began leaking rapidly into the crate. The reversing engines broke the rest of the straps and the crate slid forward. When the nose gear hit it was sent careening along the hold until it hit the front wall, shattering the crate. Blue liquid continued to spill, now throughout the whole compartment. And then the plane rocked back and forth shattering the center chamber. Finally the green cylinder fell and broke, emptying it's contents into the hold as well. The liquids mixed, but because they were not contained they could not reach the necessary explosive pressure and heat. The clean up and disposal would still be dangerous but there was no longer the danger of a catastrophic explosion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Chuck had tied up O'Broghlan in the cargo hold he also slapped some duck tape on the wounds in his shoulder and knee. That had brought out some delicious little screams from the terrorist that made Chuck smile. "You are so lucky I'm tying you up and not Sarah, dude. She would have just let you bleed to death … or worse."

"Go to hell..."

"No, no, no," Chuck said, shaking his finger in O'Broghlan's face. "I won't, because I have an angel looking out for me. You, on the other hand..."

Chuck wrapped him up in several luggage straps and hoisted him up to the ceiling with the heavy cargo lift straps that were attached to the ceiling. "Now don't go away," Chuck said with a smile, giving him a good slap on the shoulder which once again brought screams of pain. "Oh, so sorry…." Hanging up there probably saved O'Broghlan from being crushed when they landed as the crate slid right under him instead of collecting him and smashing him into the front wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

An emergency truck with a ladder to reach the plane's door raced up and several men ran up to open the door manually from the outside. Casey and Morgan were right behind them. Once inside they saw quite a mess. All the mercenaries Chuck and Sarah had captured were tied up to the seats. There were also a couple of dead men, strewn about the cabin. Chuck had tied them all, alive or dead, to a leg of a seat but they had been bounced around enough to cause even more damage ... both to the men and the plane. There were bullet holes here and there and a couple of knives sticking in the walls. Casey had a big grin on his face. Who else but the Bartowski's could wreak so much havoc while being so outnumbered? Well, besides himself, of course!

Security forces came in and began untying the men. Medical personnel were the last to come in and immediately began to help those still alive. There were plenty of injuries to keep them busy for some time.

Casey and Morgan ran up the stairs to find Chuck and Sarah. As they got to the top they saw their friends had exited the cockpit. There they were: in a glorious embrace and a kiss that would have ignited the liquids in the hold below.

"Ungh. Didn't you two get enough of that in Hawaii?"

"Ahhhhh ... so sweet."

Chuck and Sarah ended their kiss and turned their heads to look at their friends while keeping their heads touching at the side. With big smiles they said simultaneously, "Hi, guys. What brings you to Rio?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four friends were standing on the runway watching the injured being carted out to the waiting ambulances. When O'Broghlan was brought out on a stretcher Sarah called for the orderlies to wait. She walked over and ran a finger down the side of his face. "Well now ... dearie ... looks like you used another of your nine lives." Using her best pout, she continued, "We just don't get a break to get together, do we now? Well ... sweetie …" now her voice began to harden, "you have a nice life and think of me when you walk ... er, limp around the prison compound." And with that she blew him a kiss before backhanding him across the face. "Bye now, lover."

"Ungh. Quite a woman you got there Bartowski."

"You have no idea Casey."

Sarah walked back to Chuck where, after looking over her shoulder to make sure O'Broghlan saw them, she laid yet another sizzling kiss on her husband.

"Enough you two. Stop doing that out here." Casey sounded annoyed but there was a smile on his face, too. They finished the kiss and looked at him with smiles of contentment on their faces.

"Oh, leave them alone, Casey. If you only knew true love you'd understand."

"Shut up, Grimes!" Then, almost in a whisper Casey continued, "After we debrief I got you two a room at the A_rena Copacabana Hotel_ for the week. But don't tell Beckman."

The other three just looked at Casey in astonishment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ellie, hi, it's Chuck"

"CHUCK!"

Chuck had to pull the phone away from his ear quickly and even Sarah, standing a few feet away, could hear Ellie's squeals of excitement over the phone. What a wonderful, loving family! And it was her family now, too.

"Ellie, I can't talk long but wanted to let you know we are safe. We are in Rio de Janeiro and will have to stay here a few more days." Chuck looked at Sarah while he said this and did his Bartowski eyebrow wiggle bringing out Sarah's biggest, megawatt smile.

Oh, Chuck, I am so happy you are both safe. You had us all so worried!"

"I know and we're really sorry about that. But listen, please go easy on Casey and Morgan. They really couldn't tell you what was going on." Both Casey and Morgan had begged Chuck to call Ellie before they returned to Burbank to get them off her list.

"Well, okay. For you I'll let them off the hook … this time."

"Ellie, I've got to go. Sarah sends her love. See you in a few days."

"Love to you both, too. Get home soon. We really miss you two."

As she hung up a gigantic smile appeared on Ellie's face and she ran to tell Devon the good news. Their celebration together that night was almost as big as Chuck and Sarah's down in Rio!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Alright everyone. Job well done."

"Do we have any idea what the plan was, General?"

"It's all very sketchy at this point. Juan Jose Bartelono was apprehended in his Miami headquarters a short time ago. It appears he was trying to start a worldwide revolution against both the oil producing, and oil dependent nations. With his vast oil field holdings around the world he would then control the economic world."

"But why destroy Rio de Janeiro? That makes no sense."

"True. But one never knows with these megalomaniacs. All right, team, there will be some clean up work to do on this one so I want you all back in Burbank tomorrow."

"General, in light of their injuries, I think Sarah and Chuck need to spend a little more time here in Rio. This has been pretty hard on them. You can see a few of the injuries they have sustained." The General stared, first at Casey after his comments, and then at Chuck and Sarah who stood close together, with their arms lightly around each other.

"Bartowski's ... are you fit to travel? You don't look all that bad to me."

"Well, General..."

Chuck squeezed Sarah lightly, stopping her from continuing. "No, we aren't, General Beckman. It won't show up in this video feed but Sarah really is hurting and it would be nice to have the time for her to recover and get back to her usual tip-top self."

"Very well, five days and it's back to work in Burbank. Colonel, Mr. Grimes, you will have to pick up the slack in their absence. Good bye."

"Casey, thank you so much and..."

"Don't say any more, you two, or I might change my mind. Come on Morgan, we need to get home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck awoke with a light breeze blowing through the bedroom. As he did every morning he smiled. He smiled because the love of his life, the most beautiful girl in the world, was laying with him, head on his shoulder, left arm across his chest and legs tangled with his own. He ached to see her smile. Yes, the one that completely melted him into goo the very first time he saw it. And he longed for those same lips to gently caress his.

Sarah began to gently awaken. She loved, more than anything, the feel of laying with the love of her life, touching from head to toe. Sarah could no longer wait to see that electrifying Bartowski smile and have her lips caressed by his. She smiled, knowing he would feel the movement on his shoulder. In the quietest of whispers she said, "Good morning, my love."

"Hello, my beautiful Sarah. I love you."

"And I love you, too. My one and only ... my Chuck."

They moved to lay on their sides, looking at each other and drInking in the wonderful feeling of being together. Sarah stared deeply into Chuck's large brown eyes while he reveled in her deep, cobalt blue orbs. They moved into each other in a gentle kiss which soon escalated into searing passion and they made love with joy and excitement.

FINIS

_A/N: So there you are . Hope you enjoyed it all. Really wanted to kill O'Broghlan at times but thought it would be so much better to let Sarah continue to torment him. And it might lead to something else down the road although maybe the 'bad guys coming back after going to prison' has been done enough already. As always, Thanks so much for reading._


End file.
